My movie based fanfictions
by babywolf-lover
Summary: A collection of Naruto fanfictions based off of different movies. See the list inside! KakaNaru pairings. Ch1: Balto Ch2:Princess Diaries
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone!

As you know I said I watch movies and will see it as Naruto, fairly annoying but still...

And since you guys seemed to like my story based on **Lion king 2:Simba's pride. **and you seem to like my stories based on **Beauty and the beast, and Tangled. **I decided to make a story where every chapter will be a new story, a COMPLETE story, the whole movie/story will be done in ONE chapter.

So, I am starting this one and I have many more to go, I have a plan of the ones I plan to do and they are : (They are all KAKANARU!)

**Balto- **Kakashi centric

**The little mermaid-**

**The game plan-**

**Salt-**

**Princess diaries 1 &2-**

**Bambi- **Kakashi-centric

**Gnomeo and Juliet-**

**All dogs go to heaven 2- **Kakashi centric

**Aladdin- **slight Kakashi-centric

**Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron- **It will Kakashi -centric story. KakaNaru

I MAY be willing to take requests but that is ONLY if I have seen the movies and I'm not too far behind on my other stories...

Anyways, enjoy review and just as a warning. ALL FLAMERS WILL BE BLOCKED/DELETED!


	2. Reach for the light- Balto

_**Balto **_

_**Reach for the light. **_

_**kakashi-balto, naru-jenna, sasuke-steele, jiriaya-boris, others just match them with the movie or PM me**_

_**Chapter 1: Wolf. **_

13 year old Kakashi Hatake smiled as he walked through the alley towards the main road. "Come on Jiriaya! I don't wanna miss it!" he said looking back at the tall man following him, he chuckled.

"Calm down Kakashi, I'm not as young as you..." he said, Kakashi chuckled and waited for him to come up, he ruffled the boys hair. "It's a race, we watch it, we don't run in it."  
"Come on!"Kakashi said and jerked his arm, he groaned and followed the excited boy out to the front of the crowd at the end, Kakashi leaned out farther and Jiriaya grabbed his shirt holding him, he looked back chuckled then watched as everyone murmured waiting.

Today the top ninja teams were having their race they had twice a year, sometimes more, just to show off, have some fun.

Suddenly cheers sounded and around the corner the number one team came led by the very popular and very handsome Sasuke Uchiha.

He panted as he ran quickly, he glanced around at everyone cheering and the girls swooning, he straightened putting a smirk on his face acting like it's no big deal, he could see the finish line up ahead.

"Yeah! Sasuke go!"A small female voice yelled.

"Heh, Hana.."a soft voice said, Kakashi looked and took in a breath as he looked at Naru Namikaze, the daughter of the village leader Minato Namikaze, a blush worked it's way on his cheeks as he stared at her holding her little sister's hand.

Hana pulled her brand new hat off and waved it with a cheer, a large cold gust of wind shot out and grabbed the hat pulling it from the girl's hand, she cried out as it landed in the middle of the road right where Sasuke and the team was coming.

"My hat!"she cried, Naru grabbed her.

"Hana no!"she said.

Kakashi smirked and looked at the team, he pulled from Jiriaya's grip as the team passed him, he gasped in shock as Kakashi took off running, people complaining about the boy, he quickly passed and came in speed with Sasuke, he growled and swung at him but Kakashi dodged, he flipped in the air grabbed the hat before it was destroyed and skidded to the side with a smirk panting.

The team stopped and they all applauded Sasuke as he was unhooked from the team's lead, being in the middle of winter if any team went out they were strapped together for safety.

"Good job little brother!"Itachi said coming up and rubbing his head.

"He's amazing..."Asuma said, he was the real team leader, Itachi smirked. "But it seems like just about anyone can outrun him.."He said quieter, Itachi sighed, Sasuke growled.

"Kakashi!" he looked as Kakashi walked up to Hana and Naru, he bent down and held out the hat.

"That was a crazy thing to do, just to show off to my sister!" the little 6 year old said, Kakashi stood up and stiffened with a blush, Naru blushed as well.

"Hana!"she hissed then looked at Kakashi, he glanced at her and smiled. "Thanks for getting my sister's hat..."she said, he nodded.

"No problem."he said.

"Ya know, you should be on a team!"Hana said and reached out to tug his arm.

"Hana! Naru!" their guard said. "Don't! Leave him be!"he said, Kakashi sneered as the man glared at him, he turned and walked away slowly as their guards ushered them away.

Sasuke smirked and walked up. "Naru."  
"Ah, Sasuke.."she said and smiled.

"Wanna get some supper?"He asked a little louder, Kakashi stiffened and glanced back.

"Sorry Sasuke, but I'm not in the mood."  
"Oh? What are you in the mood for wolf?"he said, she growled at him, he chuckled and walked away, Naru watched Kakashi walk away his head down with his hood up and his hands stuffed in his pockets, she sighed and followed her sister and guard.

Kakashi and Jiriaya walked through the back alleyway, Jiriaya sighed as he looked at the boy.

"Naru!"Hana called, Kakashi perked up and smiled, he ran out of the alley and skidded to a stop but couldn't stop from bumping Naru, she gasped as their lips met, Kakashi stumbled back blushing in shock, she swallowed.

"heh... s...sorry Naru... um... I... wel... I..."he stuttered.

"Come on Naru-sama!"her guard called, she looked and nodded, she turned but Kakashi was gone, she blinked and walked up to the alley way. "Naru!"she sighed and left, Kakashi watched from behind the small fence, he sighed.

"Kakashi, I can do somethings, but not everything..."Jiriaya said.

"Yeah, yeah..."he said with a shrug.

"Well, well, if it's isn't wolfy..."Sasuke's voice sounded.

"Ignore him..."Jiriaya said.  
"My name is Kakashi.."he growled and turned, Jiriaya sighed.

"But you call him Sas-gay."he muttered.

"Oh, I'm sorry..."he taunted with a whine and a pout walking around Kakashi.

Three guys came out laughing, they were Obito Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka and Shikamaru Nara.

"Oh, Kakashi.."Sasuke said. "I got a message for your mommy.."he said, Kakashi stiffened and glared, Sasuke cleared his throat and began to howl, the others joined in laughing, Kakashi snarled and walked towards them, Sasuke blinked in shock then smirked. "Get him."he said, the others jumped in front waiting, Jiriaya shot forward blocking Kakashi. "Calm down, don't do this."he said, Kakashi looked at him about to protest but stopped and turned away.

"You better listen to your babysitter!"Sasuke called. "Make sure you take your flea bath!"he called.

"Yeah!"

"Go chase your tail!"they bust out laughing and began to throw snow at them, Kakashi growled but ignored it until a rock nailed him in the back, he fell with a cry and Jiriaya picked him up and they ran off.

"Loser.."Sasuke said panting and walked away.

"That son of a bitch.."Shikamaru said.

"He's the most evil, cold hearted, disgusting... uh..."Kiba said and began to think.

"Pain in the ass!"Obito said, Kiba shoved him to the ground.

_**Chapter 2:Beautiful.**_

Kakashi and Jiriaya walked a little bit outside of the village, a run down house stood there, it was missing a large chunk of wall, it sat right next to the river, they walked into the building and went to the top, Kakashi was silent, Jiriaya sighed. _If only he could see it doesn't matter what the others say or think..._he thought, Kakashi went to his bed that was near the hole of the wall and he crawled up in his 'bed', which was cushions and pillows pushed together, Jiriaya's was the same, Kakashi grabbed his blanket and looked out, he sighed and stared out.  
"Kakashi..."he said, the boy glanced at his guardian then back out.

Jiriaya was Kakashi's guardian since he was 5 years old, his mother died during his birth and his father was killed in a large battle almost 7 years ago, Jiriaya began to care for the boy who was a total outcast in his own village, and it was only because when his father was younger, he had traveled to the neighboring country; Wolf country and met Kakashi's mother and married her and because of that no one liked Kakashi calling him an outcast.

"You know, sometimes -"  
"I really don't want the lecture right now.."Kakashi mumbled, he sniffed and sat up. "Smells like we got company."he said, Jiriaya blinked then gasped.

"UNCLE JIRIAYA!"two voices called, he groaned and slumped as suddenly he was tackled by two blurs, he snarled and jerked away and looked at the two, one was Konohamaru and the other was Menma. Jiriaya had met them years ago and they grew attached to him, which he did NOT like, but he could never get away

"We've missed you Uncle Jiriaya!"Menma said.

"Get off!" he struggled and got free, they whined.

"Does he not like us?"Konohamaru asked, Kakashi looked at them.

"Of course he does!"Menma snarled and punched his head. "He loves us! Don't ya?" he asked, Kakashi smiled and looked at Jiriaya, he groaned.  
"Okay, wanna play a game?" Jiriaya asked.

"Yeah!"They cheered.

"Race to the lake, one, two, three go!"he said, they ran out, Kakashi looked at Jiriaya. "They won..."he said, Kakashi chuckled.

"Help!"they jumped out the window and Kakashi laughed as he saw the two splashing in the water, the two couldn't swim.

"Idiots!"Jiriaya yelled, they stopped. "Stand up!"he said, they did and saw it came only to their knees, they blushed, Kakashi chuckled and walked back into the building and sat down on his bed and stared out with a heavy sigh.

"What's with the sigh?"Jiriaya asked, Kakashi looked at him then out.

"Naru..."he said and sighed again.

"Love?"

"Shut up!"he said blushing.  
"Go talk to her!"  
"I can't!... she's... well, and I mean..."he blushed.

"Just go..."he said and walked away.

~o0o~

Naru walked up to the hospital where her parents had taken Hana over an hour ago because she had a nasty cough. She looked in the windows then saw Hana sitting on the seat kicking her legs, she tapped on the window, Hana looked up and smiled, she ran out, Naru ran to meet her, she came out.

"Nee-chan!"she said, Naru lifted her up and spun around with her and she squealed then began to cough, Naru put her down.

"You okay?"she asked.

"Hana! Hana get inside!"Minato said running out. "You'll catch your death!"he said.

"Okay daddy.."  
"The doctor is ready." he said, she walked in, Naru looked at him confused.

"Dad?"she asked.

"Stay out here Naru, I don't need you sick as well."he said, she nodded and he walked in, Naru ran around the side and looked for Hana, she continued and finally spotted her in the back office with the town doctor Tsunade.

Kakashi walked up to Naru slowly, he looked at his reflection and tried to fix his hair but it didn't work, he sighed and swallowed.

"Naru?...N- ahem Naru."he said, she turned and sighed.

"Kakashi... hi."she said and looked back.

"Um...this may be a long shot, but would you maybe like to go for a moonlit walk?"he asked, she stared at the window. "Naru?"he asked and walked up.

"Hana's in there..."  
"Why?"  
"She's been sick... bad cough, dizzy...what's wrong?"she asked, Kakashi thought.

"Dunno, but I know how to find out."he said and walked away, she followed him and he led her to the back door of the hospital that led to the boiler room, he unlocked the lock, Naru chuckled, he winked and led her to a vent and opened it, he slid in and she followed him crawling.

"It's so...dark in here... gloomy.."  
"Nah."he said and led her through, she squealed at a cobweb, he brushed it off, she chuckled, he slid down a lip, she followed, he caught her and smiled. "This place is really beautiful..."  
"Here?"she asked, he nodded and gave her a boost up and followed, they crawled.  
"Yeah, watch."he said and pushed some glass up, she looked at him confused, he let his chakra glow and touched them, Naru gasped as it shined more and reflected on the wall.

"You're right, it's beautiful..."she whispered, Kakashi looked at her.

"Yeah... beautiful."he said, she looked at him and leaned in about to kiss him.

"I'm cold.."Hana whined, Naru turned and crawled over.

"Here's an extra blanket ."Tsunade said, they walked out to her office, Naru and Kakashi followed.

"Tsunade?"Minato asked.

"Her fever is getting worse,..."  
"What is it?"Kushina asked.

"It looks like a chakra cold..."she said, they gasped. "It's the 15th case so far, and I'm out the antitoxin..."she said, they gasped.

Naru let out a shaky breath and ran away, Kakashi followed her out.

"I'm sorry Naru, I shouldn't of shown you that-"  
"No, I'm glad you did."she said, he smiled.

There was a clatter and Sasuke came in. "Well, what's wrong with this picture? Naru join me for dinner."he said, Kakashi growled and Sasuke snorted.

"Leave her alone."Kakashi growled as Sasuke pulled Naru closer.

"No! Kakashi..."she said, he slunk confused, she smiled and walked closer to Sasuke, he backed up chuckling, she leaned in. "Ya know Sasuke, you are right... but I like my food and my guys...hot.."she said, he backed up to the boiler, he screaming in pain, Kakashi grabbed her hand and they ran out, Sasuke launched out and tackled them, they struggled.  
"What was that?"Minato said, they gasped, Sasuke grabbed Kakashi in a head lock, Naru gasped as they came around.

"I caught him!"Sasuke said, they froze, Kakashi swallowed and shook as Minato glared at him.

"Good job..."he said and sighed.

"Dad no!"  
"Hush!"he barked. "Kakashi go now before you are arrested!"he said, Kakashi scrambled away quickly, Naru went to run but Minato caught her. "Go home before you get in more trouble!"he barked.

"I'll take her sir."Sasuke said, he nodded Naru glared at him as Sasuke grabbed her arm and walked away.

Naru jerked away from him, he snorted. "My father and everyone else may be falling for your little act, but I'm not!"she said.

"Oh please... you want your mongrel? Your father hates him..He'll never approve of him..."he said.

"You'll never have me.."she said. "I pick who I am interested in, and you'll never be it."she said.

"I get what I want.. by any means necessary...keep that in mind."he said.

"Please, like you could get me..."she said, he pushed her down to the ground, she gasped and struggled. "Get off of me!"she snarled .

"I always get what I want... pet... I mean it." he said, she growled and kneed his stomach, he slapped her cheek, she cried and shook, he snorted ."Keep it in mind, my bitch."he whispered in her face, he got up and left her laying in snow, she panted and cried, she shook in fear and got up slowly and ran away.

Kakashi watched in shock from the shadows, he saw what Sasuke did but was so scared he couldn't move to help her, that close call with her dad was too much, he shook as he walked away and back to his house.

He walked in, Konohamaru and Menma were sitting on the couch, Jiriaya was writing, he looked up.

"Hey, so?"he said, Kakashi walked over and flopped on the bed with a sigh, he curled up and closed his eyes, Jiriaya sighed looking at the other two they slunk and went to bed.

_**Chapter 3:Team.**_

Three days later they had received the news that the medicine needed for the chakra cold couldn't make it because of a nasty blizzard that hit them and others, so they would send a team of the top ninja out to get the medication and bring it back. And today was the race to determine the three that would be on the team with Sasuke.

Naru and her friends, Hinata, Ino and Sakura walked with her to get a seat for the race, they saw Sasuke looking at the entries for the race.

"He's amazing! He's gonna save the whole village!" Sakura said.

"It's not a one person team Sakura, …. they're racing to see who's going be on the _team.." _Naru said.

"What's with you? Sasuke's a true hero! But do you give him the time of day?" she said, Naru rolled her eyes, Ino chuckled.

"That's because Naru's with Kakashi.."she said, Sakura gasped and looked at her. "She was seen the other night in the back room of the hospital, they went in together and left together, and I heard it all from a reliable source so don't even try to deny it!" she said with a smug smile.

"Then I wont." Naru said and shrugged, they gasped.

"I'm speechless."Ino said.

"That's a first."she said, Hinata giggled and Ino grumbled with a glare.

-*o*-

Kakashi walked back and forward on the fence, Jiriaya watched him pace. "What are you so worked up about? It's a race, you watch it-"  
"I'm not watching it... I'm running it." he said, Jiriaya choked and fell back and jumped back up.

"What?!"he said.

"Look, I can get that medication back and help Hana get better!"he said and sighed.

"They wouldn't put you on the team! You know that! Even if you did win, which wont happen!"

"Ya know sometimes I wonder, did you leave your old village, or were you kicked out?" he said smiling, Jiriaya glared at him.

"If only your feet were as fast as your mouth." he said, Kakashi smirked and jumped down.

"Wish me luck."he said.

"I'm not!" he snarled, then sighed. "Good luck."he said and sighed walking forwards.

Kakashi walked up next to Kiba, they gasped.

"Dude, if Sasuke catches you, he'll rip you to shreds!"Obito said, Kakashi got ready ignoring them.

"Why not let wolfy run? We can make him eat our snow..."Kiba said, they chuckled, Kakashi ignored them, Asuma walked up and blew a whistle and they took off running, Naru gasped as she saw Kakashi running.

"Kakashi!?"  
"What's he doing?"Sakura said.

Jiriaya watching biting his nail whispering good luck for Kakashi, Naru slipped away from the others and headed over, Jiriaya saw Kakashi get in the front running faster and faster.

"GO!" he screamed, Naru laughed.

"GO KAKASHI!"she yelled and clapped.

They got to the obstacle course and Kiba tripped Kakashi and shoved him down the hill, he slid on the ice covered pond, they gasped.

"That's messed up! Get back in the race!"he screamed.

Kakashi got up and began to run, he jumped on the poles and flipped on them and up a small shed, he timed it and jumped down in front of Kiba, he skidded to a stop and he was jumped on by the others and sat up with a mouth full of snow.

"HAH!"Jiriaya yelled, Kakashi ran across the finish line first, they cheered, Asuma looked in shock at the time and chuckled, Kakashi panted and smiled, he looked up and saw Naru standing there smiling, Sasuke walked up with his nose in the air.

"Shikamaru, Kiba, Obito strap up."he said.

"Hold it Sasuke, I was the fastest ninja..."he said, Naru and Jiriaya walked up.

"You were the fastest what?!"he said and turned, Kakashi glared at him. "Do you really think anyone would put you on their team?"he said circling him. "You're more mixed then I thought."he said, Naru glared.

"Sasuke! It doesn't matter who's on the team! As long as the medicine get's through! Get a smaller head!"she snarled, he blinked.

"You're right Naru, I wasn't thinking about those kids... the important thing is to get them better..."he said and turned, Kakashi glared. "And when I get back I'm going to mess you up so bad, I'll make sure you'll be a chew toy!"he snarled, Kakashi growled.

"Sasuke."Itachi said, he perked up and smiled. "You found him, Kakashi that was impressive, I haven't seen anyone that fast in a long time."he said, Kakashi smiled, Sasuke glared at him.

"It will be nice to see you on the team..."Asuma said. "I was friends with your father..."he said, Kakashi blinked then nodded, Sasuke stepped up and began to pretend howl, Kakashi growled at him and tackled him to the ground, they jerked him off and shoved him back, he gasped and slunk.  
"Never mind.."Asuma said, Itachi helped Sasuke up and they walked away, Sasuke looked back and smirked, Kakashi got up, Naru stepped closer.

"Kakashi.. I'm sorry-"  
"You better not talk to me Naru."he said and ran off quickly followed by Jiriaya, Naru sighed in sadness.

That night Kakashi watched the team run from the village into the night, he sighed and slumped and passed out, Jiriaya looked at him._ Oh Sakumo, he needs you now more then ever, if only he could see what you taught me and others..._he thought and headed to bed.

~o0o~

Sasuke and the team arrived at the port and capital in the land of noodles, they panted and got some food and drinks, the medicine arrived and they strapped it down to a sled that they were hooked to, after they rested for a bit, Asuma held to the sled and nodded and they took off again, the people wishing them luck.

They traveled for four hours, the snow and wind picked up, they struggled to keep moving, Sasuke panted and looked around, they could barely see five feet in front of them, Asuma was calling for them to keep going and making sure they were alright.

"Maybe we should go back!"Obito yelled over the wind. "We'll get lost!"

"No we wont!"Sasuke snarled tuning on him, he gasped and slunk, Sasuke looked around. "This way!"he said and began to run, Asuma yelled for him to stop but he didn't, they gasped as they went over a cliff and slid down the ice and crashed, Sasuke pulled up panting, the others sat up.

"What now?"Obito asked, Asuma laid unconscious, Sasuke shook not answering him.

-*o*-

The village listened as they got the news about the team, they had missed their checkpoint in the outpost down and because of how much the storm had picked up, they had no idea where they could be, the parents of the kids sick cried hard for their children knowing if they didn't something soon, they would lose them.

The teams gathered in a building that empty, the fire was blazing and they huddled around it.

"Can't they send another team?"one said.

"No, it's too dangerous..."Itachi said and looked down.

Kakashi listened from the window, he looked away. "Hana..."he said and jumped down, he walked away, he heard a banging sound and followed it and peeked in and gasped as he saw the coffins that were built, he swallowed hard, he walked to the hospital and looked in the window and watched Hana lay on the bed panting and coughing hard.

"Please Tsunade, it's all we have..."Minato begged, she sighed.

"Alright.."she said, he opened the door and Naru stood there with a medical mask on her face, she walked in followed by her mom, she sat on the bed gently and rubbed Hana's head, she opened her eyes and smiled.

"Hey squirt."Naru said.

"Nee-san..."she said and smiled then it fell and she let out a shaky breath, Naru fought the tears, she scooted down and laid next to crying quietly, Kakashi watched and felt his heart break, he sighed and walked away quickly.

_**Chapter 4:Rescue.**_

"You want to what!?"Jiriaya snarled.

"You heard me."he said as he grabbed a supply belt and strapped it on his waist and pulled some gloves on and grabbed a travel cloak.

"Kakashi this is insane!"he said, Kakashi scoffed and headed out, Jiriaya followed him then by Konohamaru and Menma. "You'll die like a dog! Sorry.."he said, Kakashi rolled his eyes and grabbed Jiriaya as he protested and yelled, he dragged him the window and looked. "I swear it's easier to talk to snow-"he stopped and looked at Hana struggling to breath, he swallowed. "Well, let's go."he said and jumped down.

"Whoa, now you're going?"Kakashi asked and hissed when his hand was caught on a nail.

"Who else is going to care for you?"he said, Kakashi snorted and they all followed him out of the village.

An hour later Naru walked outside and stood at the window and watched her sister cough and gasp for air, she sniffled and bent over crying hard, she sniffled and sighed, she looked to the side and saw some blood then some material, she picked it up and felt it, she looked and saw the footprints.

"Kakashi..."she said and held the material tight.

Kakashi put an X over the tree with his tanto, Jiriaya sighed.

"Nice, you beat a tree..."he said, Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"I'm marking a trail."he said, Jiriaya nodded.

"Cool!"Menma said, Konohamaru touched the tree and put a small mark on it with chakra.

The four walked for a full night and most of the day, soon both Menma and Konohamaru got into a snowball fight, Kakashi laughed as they threw them back and forwards.

They were in the middle of the woods about to cross into the land of tea, then it would be where ever Kakashi could pick up the scent.

Being Sakumo's son he had a high sense of smell and could sort them out even if they were old and that was how he was tracking Sasuke.

There was a small noise in the woods, Kakashi paused and looked around carefully and saw some snow fall, he looked carefully. "Guys, let's pick it up."he said not having a good feeling.

Jiriaya growled in annoyance as Menma and Konohamaru laughed and threw the snow. "Will you two quit it?!"he snarled in anger, he was hit by a snowball and went down, they laughed hard.

"Bulls eye!"Menma said, Konohamaru laughed.

"Oh, that's it!"he said and rolled his sleeves up, they were shaking in fear, he snorted and they pointed, he backed up and bumped into a body, he tilted his head and turned slowly and stared in shock as he looked a large bear that had three tails behind it, he gasped and froze, the bear roared and they yelled, Kakashi spun around and launched, the bear turned and swiped him away, he got back up as the bear headed to the other three, Kakashi sliced at the bear's leg, it screamed in pain and smacked the blade out of his hand, Kakashi gasped as the bear pinned him down with his paw and pushed down, Kakashi gasped for air as it pressed harder.

Naru launched out and grabbed a hold of the bear by it's neck and it roared in pain as she dug a weapon into it's body, Kakashi looked and gasped for air it let up. "Naru?"he rasped, the bear smacked Naru away and turned back to the still disoriented Kakashi, Naru launched again and landed a nasty kick to the bear and sliced it's eye, it roared and smacked her away again, she hit the a tree and went down, Kakashi sat up finally and backed up as it roared at him, he flung himself down the bank and he slid down on the ice over the lake. The bear came down and the other ran up yelling for Kakashi, he skidded to a stop and gasped as the ice cracked under the bears weight, he ran to the other side but the bear followed and slammed his foot down, the ice went out under him and he went down, Kakashi scrambled to the side as the ice he was on flipped up.

"Kakashi!"the others yelled, he screamed as the ice flipped and he went under the ice.

"NO!"Naru screamed, they got to the ice and brushed the snow away searching, Konohamaru and Menma yelled and jumped into the ice, Jiriaya watched in horror.

"Menma, Konohamaru!"Naru called.

"They can't swim!"  
"What?!"she snarled, they looked around in panic, she gasped as she saw Kakashi under the ice sucking some air bubbles from the ice. "He's drowning!"she cried, he slumped and disappeared. "NO!"she cried, Jiriaya looked around. "Anything?!"she said, he shook his head, tears worked at his eyes.

They heard ice cracking and they looked, chakra shot up and the three shot up from the water and got out, they ran towards them yelling their names, Menma was pushing on Kakashi's chest as he laid there limp, Jiriaya tripped and hit him, they fell on Kakashi, he coughed up water and coughed and gagged, Jiriaya got up and pulled him close.  
"Come to life! Listen to my voice! Breathe! Come on!"he yelled smacking his cheeks, Kakashi shivered hard and took in air, Jiriaya sighed and held him tight. "You scared me so much!"he yelled and hugged him, Kakashi smiled and sighed.

"I know... you... think this is crazy... but...I'm...I'm glad you came.."he said and smiled, Jiriaya sighed.

"You know I'll always be here for you kiddo."he said, Naru came up.

"Are you okay Na-"Kakashi said.

"Are you okay?"she said at the same time and chuckled, he smirked and sat up shaking and held himself, Naru tugged him closer and held him tight his head against her chest and she wrapped her cloak around him, he blushed hard still shaking.

"Listen, a message came through, we have to take the mountain trail.."she said.

"But...if... if we go through tea pass... it'll save us half a day.."he shivered.

"It's blocked, it'll be dangerous but we can do it."she said.

"I'm thinking there isn't anything you can't do."he said glancing at her, she smiled.

"I'm seeing a few things too, that's making ice melt.."Jiriaya said smiling, Kakashi glared at him and pulled up and shook off a little, they got up ready to head out, Kakashi took his blade back, Naru got up and took a step then fell with a cry, Kakashi turned.

"Clumsy.."she muttered.

"No, you're hurt."he said.

"I'm fine."she said and got up, he turned and she started to walk then fell again with a cry, he turned and looked at her. "No I'm not... listen just go on ahead, I'll slow you down..."she said.

"Naru-"  
"No! It'll take too long, and Hana can't hold out much longer..."she said, Kakashi thought then sighed.

"Menma, Konohamaru, you two help carry Naru back to town."he said.

"This time, don't take a time out to swim."Jiriaya chuckled.

"You can make sure of that, you're going with 'em."he said, Jiriaya growled and smacked his head.

"You're going on alone?"Naru asked.

"It wont be the first time."he said, she pulled her bandana she wore all the time off and tied it around his neck.

"It wont keep you very warm.."she said.

"Yeah it will."he said, she smiled at him and kissed his cheek, he smiled. "Alright guys, take her home."he said and started to head out.

"Kakashi.."Jiriaya said, he paused. "I don't like leaving you.."  
"I gotta grow up sometime Jiriaya."he said and smiled.

"Well listen to me, something your father taught me, it doesn't matter what they say you are, it matters what's inside you, they call you a wolf, then maybe that's what you need to be."he said, Kakashi looked at him confused, Jiriaya smiled and walked away, Kakashi sighed and began to run.

o0o

Kakashi jumped through the trees and focused on Sasuke's scent, he got it and jumped in the tree and saw the team down the hill, he jumped down and slid, he caught his footing and got down there.

"Kakashi!"Obito said, they gasped.

"Kakashi, how did you find us?"Kiba asked.

"Is anyone hurt?"he asked.

"Everyone is fine.."Sasuke growled.

"But Asuma-sensei hit his head and hasn't gotten up yet..."Obito said.

"Alright, I can lead ya home."he said and grabbed the line and pulled, Sasuke stepped on it and it made him jerk back and he looked at him.

"We don't need your help.."he growled.

"Maybe we should-"Obito said.  
"Shut up!"he snarled.

"I can get you home!"he said.

"How?"Shikamaru said.

"I marked the trail."he said and sliced the tree to show them, Sasuke jumped and collapsed the small tree, Kakashi backed up.

"I am the leader, I'll get us home!"he growled.

"Then...then let me take the medicine back...they're getting worse."he said, Sasuke snarled and shoved him, he hit the ground and got up and walked towards the sled, Sasuke pushed him again.

"Who do you think you are?!"he snarled.

"Since... when do you need to be part of a big clan to help someone?"he asked, Sasuke growled and got ready.

"Two full meals says Sasuke takes him..."Shikamaru whispered, Kiba shook his hand.

Kakashi went to grab it again, Sasuke kicked him in the stomach, he hit the ground and rolled and hissed in pain.

"He'll feel that tomorrow!"Kiba said.

"I think he's feeling it now!"Shikamaru said, Kakashi got up and sighed.

"I don't want to fight."he said and walked up, Sasuke grabbed his shirt and spun him round, Kakashi slammed into a tree, they gasped in horror.

"That can't be legal..."Kiba said.

"What's with Sasuke? All Kakashi wants to do is help..."Obito said, Kakashi got up shaking and sighed, he reached and Sasuke jumped in the way, the sled fell and Kakashi gasped.

"That stuff is fragile!"Kiba barked.

Kakashi cried out as Sasuke grabbed his arm and flung him, he slammed into some rocks and slumped down, they looked at Sasuke in horror as he laughed, Kakashi got up and hissed in pain, Sasuke blinked then launched at him, Kakashi ducked and punched Sasuke in the ribs, Sasuke spun around and grabbed at Kakashi, he leaned back and Sasuke grabbed Naru's bandana and pulled him closer to the edge, he jerked, Kakashi lost his footing, but he spun around in time and kicked Sasuke's head, he fell down the cliff taking Naru's bandana with him, he hit the ground and laid there.

Kakashi panted and got up and sighed, he turned and saw the others were ready, Asuma was on the sled tied down, he looked and Obito smiled and held the vest out, Kakashi swallowed and slid it on and smiled a little, he nodded and they began to run up the hill and head home, Sasuke climbed back up and growled.

"Go ahead wolf boy! You'll never make it home!"he said and ran out, he looked at Kakashi's marks, he pulled his kunai out and sliced the trees up just like Kakashi's.

Kakashi got to the clearing and looked in horror seeing all the trees marked, he panted. _Sasuke..._he growled.

"Which way?"Obito asked.

"Uh... this way!"he said guessing and they ran to the left, they ran for a long time and Kakashi skidded to a stop as he saw they were right back where they were before.

"Kakashi! Why are you taking us in circles?!"Shikamaru said.

"I'm not! It's... it's Sasuke.."he said.

"Maybe we should of stayed put..."Kiba muttered.

"NO!"Kakashi growled. "Come!"he said and began to run, they struggled as Kakashi picked up speed.

"Slow down!"they yelled, Kakashi yelled and struggled to stop as he saw the cliff, they screamed and he stopped before they went over, he watched the ropes on the medicine start to fall, he threw the vest off and jumped grabbing it in time, they laughed and applauded, he smirked then froze as the ice cracked and fell, he screamed as he and the medicine fell.

_**Chapter5: Inner wolf.**_

"How can he hope to find them?"Chouji said looking at Naru, she sat there with her leg bandaged.

"Well, he's tracking them..."she said.

"That kid!? The mutt! Tracking a championship team in the blizzard?!"Neji said and began to laugh, they all joined in and Naru frowned.

They all jumped when the door slammed open and a person stood there covered in snow and ice.

"Kakashi?"Naru said smiling a little, he looked up and they saw it was Sasuke, she frowned.

"Sasuke! You're back!"

"Where ya been?"they asked, Sasuke came in slowly panting, they passed him some food and ate it quickly and sighed, he shook out and they covered him with a blanket, he sniffed.

"Sasuke, where are the others?" Gai asked, he sighed.

"Well, one by one they fell...practically frozen, I pulled them on the sled and on my back... carrying them all...but... it... it was too late."he said, they gasped and sighed at his braveness.

"What about the medicine?"Kurenai said, he almost glared and sighed.

"I went on...dragging the medicine all alone..."he said and sighed. "Then suddenly wolf boy appeared, Kakashi..."he said. "He demanded that I let him take the medicine.. ya know he just wanted to be a hero in your eyes Naru."he said looking at her, she looked at him. "Well, he grabbed it, but he couldn't handle it, he didn't see the ice, the log and the cliff..."he said and sniffled. "I tried but it was... was just too late..."he said and pulled out Naru's bandana, she let out a shaky breath, they whispered, she grabbed it and held it close smelling Kakashi's scent on it, she sniffled and cried a little.

"My bandana...Kakashi..."she cried.

"He... he made me promise to take care of you..."Sasuke said, Naru paused and looked at him.

"You're lying."she said, he froze and glanced around. "Sasuke's lying, Kakashi's alive and is coming home."she said and ran out limping.

"Well, she just needs some time..."Sasuke said, they murmured and nodded.

-*o*-

Kushina looked out the window and let out a small cry, Minato came up and they watched as they turned off the light for the town, they promised to keep it on so long as there was hope for the team, she turned and cried into his chest, he held her and looked at his youngest daughter as she struggled to breathe still.

Naru grunted and carried a bag with her, she stopped at the hill and poured the contents out and it all the glass that was under the hospital that Kakashi had shown her, she sighed and focused and touched them pouring her chakra into it, the chakra shined through on the mountain creating bright colorful lights on it, she looked out with the wind blowing. "Kakashi..."she whispered.

~o0o~

Kakashi groaned and pushed his way out of the snow and panted as he laid there, he shook and looked up at the cliff and the medicine there, he covered his eyes and began to cry. "Hana..."he said and sniffled.

He laid there for a while until he heard a shuffle, he sat up and froze as he sat a silver/white wolf in front of him, he swallowed hard.

"_It doesn't matter what they call you, it's what you are on the inside, if they say you are wolf, then maybe that's what you need to be..."_Jiriaya's words echoed in his mind, he swallowed and reached out and touched it gently, it sniffed his hand then walked closer, he looked into her eyes, they were bright blue. _Kakashi-kun..._a females voice echoed in his head, the wolf threw her head back and howled, Kakashi blinked.

He closed his eyes and sighed, he saw his father standing in front of him smiling, then saw the woman he knew as his mother, never really seeing her ever except in photo's.

He opened his eyes and looked at the wolf as it walked away a little, he brought his chakra up and it sounded like a wolf howl, he smiled.

The team sat on the ridge shivering as the snow blew, they heard the howling and gasped in fear, Obito heard a noise, he looked and stuttered.

"Guys! Look!"he said, they ran over and looked, Kakashi was crawling back up the mountain with the medicine with him.

"Come on Kakashi! Come on!"they cheered,

"That's the most amazing, incredible! The most-"  
"That's good!"Obito said, Kiba growled and shoved him down in the snow.

"Come on!"they yelled.

"Don't look down!"  
"You can do it!"they cheered, Kakashi looked up and pulled the crate up, he slipped a little, they gasped then sighed and continued to cheer for him.

He got to the top, Kiba and Obito grabbed the crate and Shikamaru grabbed Kakashi and pulled him up, they cheered while he panted and smiled.

"I couldn't of done that!"Obito said.

"That was awesome!"

They got him a drink and soon were strapped in and headed back out again, they got back into the woods and they stopped, they looked around quietly, Kakashi focused and sighed, he smiled and headed off with them.

They walked along the mountain pass again, going through again, Kakashi paused at the ice bridge and nodded, they started to walk along it slowly, they got halfway through it, Kakashi heard a loud crack, he gasped and began to run as the bridge collapsed, they slid back and screamed, Kakashi formed his chakra, it created a paw and he shot it up and caught them in time and held them, he pulled up and crawled up with them and got out of the ravine.

"That was so cool!"Obito said, Kakashi chuckled and they walked through, Obito sniffed and sucked a snowflake into his nose, he snorted and sneezed, it echoed, they chuckled and continued on, there was a loud rumbling, they turned.

"Come on!"Kakashi yelled as he saw the snow flying at them, they picked up speed and got into a cave before they were buried alive, they walked through, they looked at the beautiful ice around that shined.

Kakashi looked up at the icicles.

"Shh!"he said, they walked through the ice cave slowly and quietly until the sled fell off the ridge, they froze and the icicles back to fall, they ran through, there was clash of glass, Kakashi looked back and saw the box was open and a jar of medicine had fallen, he pushed with his chakra and kicked the box back shut, they laughed and cheered, he ran faster and almost paused as he saw some icicles falling to at the exit of the cave.

~o0o~

_**Chapter6:A hero.**_

Naru sat with Hana as she struggled to breathe, Minato had his head in Kushina's lap getting some rest.

Shizune a nurse came up with a cup of coffee. "Here.."she said, Kushina smiled and took it and sipped at it, she looked at Minato then at Naru and Hana, they sighed quietly.

Naru was crying silently as she brushed Hana's hair back from her face, she looked around at the sick people then out the window. _Kakashi..._she thought.

Jiriaya sat on his bed, Menma and Konohamaru sat next to him, the cold air was picking up, they sighed.

A howling noise sounded and Jiriaya perked up and focused, he smiled and ran outside and looked, they followed, Kakashi came running with the team and medicine, his chakra spiked up and howled again.

"KAKASHI'S BACK!"Jiriaya yelled, they started to run towards the town.

Naru perked up and focused, she gasped.

"They're back!"she said, Minato woke up and sighed, they murmured. "The team!"she said, they chattered and everyone ran out from their places and cheered as the team came running into the town.

-*o*-

Sasuke sat in a chair, Ino and Sakura on each side as he told them about making his way home which was a big lie.

The howl echoed, they perked up and listened, Gai opened the door and listened to the chatter.

"It's Kakashi, with the medicine."he said, they looked at Sasuke, he chuckled then looked at Sakura.

"Oh Sasuke, you are so... despicable!"she said slapped his cheek, he gasped and looked.

"Wait! Okay, let me... let me explain.."  
"Yeah right!"

"Get out of here."they said and walked out.

"Wait!"Sasuke said, Itachi looked at him. "Itachi?"  
"Why?"he asked.

"I... I wanted you to be proud of me..."he said looking down then glanced at him, Itachi snorted.

"I've always been proud of you Sasuke, until now."he said and walked out, Sasuke sighed looking down.

-*o*-

Kakashi stood there panting, Tsunade came out and sighed as they opened the crate, the nurses took it into the hospital.

Everyone crowded around Kakashi, he flinched but they ruffled his hair.

"Amazing Kakashi!"  
"Excellent job!"  
"You're a hero!"they said, he smiled.

"Kakashi!"Jiriaya said, he smiled and yelped as Jiriaya picked him up in a hug and spun him. "I knew you could do it!"he said. "You're a hero!"he said, Kakashi laughed. Konohamaru and Menma launched and tackled them to the ground, everyone chuckled as Kakashi squirmed out and sighed.

"Kakashi!"Minato said, he froze. "Someone wants to see ya."he said and walked into the hospital, Kakashi swallowed, Jiriaya pushed him, he walked up and looked at Jiriaya, he nodded and motioned for him to go, he smiled and ran in quickly.

He watched the nurses give the medication to the sick and it instantly began to work on them, he watched Hana moan and finally open her eyes.

"Mommy.."she said.

"Oh Hana!"Kushina cried and hugged her tight.

Kakashi saw her hat, he grabbed it and walked up, they looked at him, he held it out, she smiled.

"Kakashi..."she said and took her hat, he smiled at her, she launched at him and hugged him, he blinked then returned it. "You saved me.."she whispered, he chuckled, she pulled back, Minato ruffled his hair, he smiled.

"Ahem..."he turned and saw Naru standing there, he smiled.

"Naru.."he said and ran over, she hugged him, he picked her up and twirled her, she looked at him and smiled, she leaned in and kissed him, he froze then slumped smiling.

The crowd cheered and chuckled, he looked and blushed while scratching the back of his head, Naru held his hand.

"He is the most amazing! The top of the top the... uh... the-"Kiba said.

"They should build a statue!"Obito said, he bumped him, Obito yelped and ducked.

"You said it."

"I did?"he asked, they smirked and ruffled his hair.

Minato came up and touched his shoulder, Kakashi smiled at him and chuckled, Naru hugged him. "You're a hero.."she said, he smiled at her.

* * *

Alright this is the first story in my movie based fanfictions. It's ALOT easier then breaking it up and uploading it chapter by chapter because everyone whines and complains about the length, so it's the whole story in one go!

Next movie/story will be **Princess Diaries 1. **

So read, review and ALL FLAMERS WILL BE BLOCKED/DELETED!


	3. Princess Diaries- The princess diaries

_**Princess Diaries**_

_**Princess Diaries 1**_

_**You should be able to tell the characters but anyways here!**_

_**Mia-Naru, Josh-Sasuke, Lana, Anna and Fontana- Ino, Sakura, Karin, Micheal- Kakashi, Lily-Hinata, Queen-Tsunade, Charlotte-Shizune, Joe-Jiriaya, Mr. O'connel-Minato, Mia's mom-Kushina, Naru's dad- Nawaki( DEAL WITH IT!), Jerimiah-Kiba.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1. **_

15 year old Naru sighed as she felt a paper ball hit her head from the back of the classroom, then the giggles of the one's guilty sounded, the cheerleaders.

She groaned and slid down in her chair a little hearing their teasing, she adjusted her glasses a little.

"Just ignore those snobs." her best friend 15 year old Hinata whispered then leaned back in her chair relaxing, Naru doodled on her paper while still listening to the teacher Minato Namikaze talk about homework.

The door opened and they watched the school 'hottie' Sasuke Uchiha stroll in with a smirk, he had asked to go to the bathroom... 10 minutes ago, Minato snatched the pass from him and pointed to his seat, he smirked and walked up.

A blush worked across Naru's face and she bit her lip as he walked up the aisle, she fidgeted with tie as he walked past and caught her books, it fell, he paused and grabbed it.

"Sorry about that."he said, she took it and blushed dark red.

"I.. ugh.. n.. no problem."she stuttered, he looked at her weird then walked to his desk, Naru cursed herself in her mind_. Idiot..._ she thought.

"Smooth..."Hinata whispered, Naru punched her.

"Shut it!"she hissed.

"Alright, next week we will be having a debate, it will be Sasuke..."he said, the girls cheered for him, Minato sighed with an eye roll motioning for them to be quiet. "And... Naru." he said, her heart stopped, he nodded. "You will be discussing the school's uniforms." he said. "Sasuke against them and Naru for them." he said, Naru groaned and slunk in her seat more.

~o0o~

"I still don't know what you see in him.. he's just another stuck up, snobby, pretty boy!"Hinata said as they rode their skateboards down the sidewalks on their way home and to Naru's house.

"He's the hottest guy in school, he's nice, and he's-"  
"Not interested unless you have as much gel in your hair and make up on your face as he does."she said, Naru snorted.

"I gotta go see my car okay?"  
"Sure, I gotta talk to my dork of a brother anyways." she said, they headed down the street to the auto shop owned by Ibiki.

They arrived to the shop and Hinata's brother Kakashi and his band were rehearsing, Naru danced to it, Hinata laughed as she skated over to her car, which was a convertible, and smiled, she looked at it and sighed.

"Hey Naru.."Ibiki said walking up, he owned the car shop. "Can't wait huh?"  
"Yeah!"she said and looked over she saw Hinata talking to Kakashi as he continued to play, she smiled and looked at it and sighed. "So, have you heard anymore?"she asked, he hissed, her stomach dropped, the music ended.

"Bad..."he said, she slumped.

"Alright, hit me.." she said, Kakashi came up.

"Gonna be another couple hundred..."he said, she slumped against it and held her head.

"Damn... alright.."  
"I can do some labor free..."Kakashi said, Ibiki looked at him.

"Nah, I'll work something out.."she said and shrugged. "See ya later."she and patted Kakashi's shoulder and skated out, Kakashi watched her, Ibiki chuckled.

"What?"  
"You're gonna work for free?"  
"So?"he said blushing.

"You going out?"  
"She's my sister's best friend!"he said.

"Sure..."he said and walked away, Kakashi groaned with a blush.

Hinata and Naru skated to her house and came in, Naru's mom was there cooking.

"Hi girls!"she said, they said hi to her back.

"So, what did Ibiki say?"Hinata asked, Kushina looked, Naru groaned.

"Another couple hundred..."she said, Hinata winced, Naru shrugged and sighed. "Well, mom we're gonna be in my room.."Naru said.

"Oh! Wait Naru!"she said, they paused. "Your grandmother called."she said, Naru looked at her freaked out. "The alive one."she said, Naru nodded.

"You mean that one ignored us.."she said, Kushina nodded and shrugged. "What about?" she asked and grabbed an apple.

"She's going to be in town and wants you to meet and talk."  
"About?"  
"Dunno.."she said. "She said to meet her tomorrow, remind me and I'll give you the address in the morning."she said.

"Okay."Naru said and both ran up to her room and shut the door.

"So, what are you going to do about this debate?"Hinata asked.

"I don't know.."Naru said and sighed.

"Well, I can help ya, but not tonight, I can't be late without letting my parents know ahead of time, they wig out when either of us is late.."she said, Naru smirked.

"He's gotten really good." she said.  
"Oh! Don't tell me you are crushing on him! You'll have a lot of competition..."she said, Naru blushed.  
"NO! I was just saying, he's gotten really good."she said and shrugged, Hinata nodded.

Both girls talked for almost an hour before Hinata had to leave, Naru came down and sat at the bar stool with her mom.

"So, why all the sudden does this long lost grandmother want to talk?"  
"I have no idea, she called and demanded you come to her house tomorrow... she's ALWAYS been like that..."Kushina said and rolled her eyes. "And warning, you don't back talk her, you don't ask why, you don't get an attitude, you do what she says."she said.

"And I get to spend time with her..."Naru said, Kushina chuckled.

~o0o~

Naru fixed the tie around her neck, she stood in front of the mirror and sighed. "Well..."she said. She looked at herself in the mirror in her school uniform which was a long sleeve button down shirt, blue vest, a blue tie, blue skirt, and either leg warms or socks, with clunky shoes and a baggy jacket.

She struggled to brush her hair but ended up giving up, she grabbed her glasses and pulled them on and grabbed her messenger bag and headed down.

Kushina held out a breakfast wrap a piece of paper, Naru took it. "Come to my work after your meeting."she said, Naru nodded and headed out skating down the street finishing her breakfast, she spotted Kakashi and skated up to him and stopped, he smirked at her.

"Hey."  
"Hiya."she said and smiled with a laugh. "So, I liked the new song."she said.

"Ah.. thanks..."he said and chuckled with a light blush on his cheeks. "I've been working on some new music, need someone to test it on..."he said bumped her, she chuckled.

"Totally."she said, he smiled.

"Cool."he said and adjusted his guitar case, Hinata came skating up and stopped.

"Can we hang after school?"she asked Naru.

"Can't.."  
"AH! That means I'm stuck with him!"she said and pointed to Kakashi who rolled his eyes.  
"Sorry, but I gotta meet that long lost grandmother..."she said and shrugged. "I have no choice."she said.

"Damn.."she said, Naru snorted and chuckled.

-*o*-

Naru yelped as she dodged the soccer balls being kicked at her from the class, she was playing goalie today and a terrible one at that, she yelped and dodged again, a whistle sounded and the gym teacher Iruka Umino came up.

"Naru, Just one! Block one!"he said.

"I can't do this! My hand eye coordination suck!"she said. "Sports aren't my thing."she said, he looked at her slightly confused. "What I mean is, swimming, skating, climbing, horseback riding, yes! This...no!"she gestured with her hands.

"Alright, Sasuke! Come in and show her how it's done."he said, Naru blushed a little as Sasuke jogged up and stood next to her bouncing a little.

"Ya know, you need to remember just relax and keep your eyes on the ball."he said, she looked at him and nodded, she instantly saw herself making out with him.

"NARU!"Iruka yelled, she turned and gasped as the ball hit her in the face, she fell to the ground, Sasuke and Iruka bent over her, she moaned and vision faded.

Naru woke up with a gasp and groaned in pain, she looked around seeing she was in the nurse's office, she looked down. _I wonder who took me here..._she thought, imaging Sasuke carrying her here, the door opened and Iruka came in and smirked, she touched her nose and felt the bandage on it.

"You're awake."he said.

"Yeah..."  
"They said it wasn't broken, but it'll be sore for a bit.."he said, she nodded, the bell rang for the end of the day and Naru got up grabbing her bag, he waved as she headed out and walked outside and groaned as she saw the cheerleaders outside the door.

"Naru... I heard what happened, well it's a good thing..."Ino Yamanaka, the head cheerleader said.

"A good thing?"  
"Yeah, it will draw the attention from the rest."she said and waved her hand. "But I'd suggest get a bag when it heals.."she said and chuckled, her posse giggled.

"Hm, or I could pour on the make up like you do, until I don't even know what I look like... while at it, put so much hairspray in my hair that could kill someone.."

"At least I care about my look."she said.

"Yes, that shows you care, you cover up your face so much you can't see your real face... do you even remember it?"she asked.

"Listen you!"she snarled and grabbed Naru's shirt, she flinched.

"Girls!"Hurizen Sarutobi barked coming out. "I wont have fighting near my school."he said, they scattered, Naru looked down pulling her board from her bag and skated down the road and followed her mom's directions, she stopped in front of a large building, Naru checked the address.

"Need enough space?"she muttered, she walked up to the speaker on the wall and pushed the button.

"State your name and business here."a voice sounded.

"Uh, Naru Uzumaki, here to see my grandmother?"she said.

"One moment."he said, the camera turned to her, then the gates opened, she walked in and got the door, it opened two men stood there in black suits and glasses, she walked in and stuttered as they searched her bag, they nodded and she walked in and followed another one. "Please sit."he said, she sat on the couch.

A woman came in with a wire in her ear, carrying a clipboard, she had short black hair and gray eyes.

"Hello Naru, I'm your grandmother's assistant, my name is Shizune."she said, Naru nodded. "Your grandmother will be here shortly."she said.

"No, I am here."she said, everyone jumped up, Naru turned and blinked as she saw a woman there, she had a full figure, white/blonde hair and green eyes.

"Queen Tsunade..."Shizune said and bowed. _So she really is a royal..._Naru thought.  
"Naruko."Tsunade said.

"Oh, I uh, prefer Naru."she said and smiled.

"Okay, you're all grown up, how old are you?"  
"15."she said.

"Wow, time flies..."she said and smiled.

_Especially since you've ignored my existence my whole life..._Naru thought.

"Well, will you join me for some tea? We have a lot to speak about."she said, Naru nodded.

_**Chapter 2.**_

Naru and Tsunade walked outside to a table under an umbrella, they sat down, some small sandwiches were set out and tea was put down, Naru looked around a little, Tsunade looked at her and sighed.

"I must ask, what happened to your face?"she asked, Naru sighed and gently touched her nose.

"I – heh- …. well ….accident in PE, not my best subject..."she said and shrugged.

"Ah."Tsunade nodded. "Well, I am here on business..."she said, Naru nodded and sipped at the tea and added some sugar to it. "You know I am a queen correct?"  
"Yeah, of Konohagakure..."she said and shrugged.

"Yes, okay, so as you know, my son Nawaki, he passed away a couple months ago."she said, Naru nodded looking down. "Well, that left me and Konoha without an heir to the throne.."she paused hoping Naru would catch on, Naru blinked. "Well, you being his daughter by blood, that makes you the heir."she said, Naru blinked then began to choke on the sandwich she was eating, a worker gently patted her back, she took a drink and panted.

"Excuse me?!"she said.

"You are a princess..."Tsunade said.

"A princess... are you insane?!"she snarled, Tsunade blinked.

"Excuse me?"she said.

"How- I... I can't be a princess!"she said.

"You are my son's daughter, you have royal blood in your veins and with your father gone, you are the rightful heir to the throne."she said. "Once of age of course..."

"Okay, pause!"she said, Tsunade blinked. "I am a 15 year old girl, waiting for her body to still mature! I'm in 10th grade, a complete outcast, invisible girl! And you want me to be a freaking princess?!"she snarled standing.

"It's not as bad as you are making it..."she said, Naru stuttered then growled. "Naru, you have a duty to your country."she said.

"I have a duty to get through high school, as quick and easily as possible, being a princess... not gonna happen!"she said. "So, thanks for the tea, and it was nice finally meeting you."she said and grabbed her bag and ran.

"Naru!"Tsunade called then sighed, a man with white hair that was pulled into a ponytail, he wore a black suit and glasses. "That went well!"she said and sighed.

"Well, it was a bit of a shock.."he said.

"Will you help me?"Tsunade asked, he blinked.

"How?"  
"Driver her around, accompany her, protect her.."  
"I'm the head of your security ma'am, you want me to be chauffeur for a 15 year old?"he asked, she nodded.

"She needs protection!"she said, he sighed.

~o0o~

"How could you of never told me?!"Naru hissed as her mom cleaned up the tables, she worked a bowling alley.

"It's just one of those things that never had the right time..."Kushina said. "We planned to tell you once you turned 18, but with your father dying..."Kushina said and shook her head a little, Naru's eye twitched.

"So... wh...- what am I suppose to do?!"she snarled.

"Do what you believe in, what **you **think is right."she said and handed Naru some plates.

"I just want to get through this stupid school... and now a long lost grandmother shows up and screws everything up!"she snarled.

"Naru, just..- just give her another chance."Kushina said setting the things down.

"This coming from you?!"Naru said, Kushina grumbled with a blush. "She's the one who broke you guys up right?!"  
"Not exactly, she didn't approve, but I loved him once, but I couldn't spend my life walking behind someone..."she said. "It wasn't for me."she said, Naru sighed with an eye roll. "Naru, things happen for a reason.."she said.

"Yeah, yeah.."she said and walked away with the dishes, Kushina sighed with a small smile.

-*o*-

"I'll be there shortly Hina'."Naru said over the phone as she pulled her hair into a ponytail, she was suppose to go over some work with Hinata on the way to school this morning, she grabbed her bag and glasses and ran down the steps. "I'm running late mom! I gotta run some stuff over with Hina'.. so-"she got down and stopped as she saw Tsunade sitting there, she slumped with an eye roll.

"Good morning Naruko."Tsunade said.  
"Naru."she said, Tsunade sighed

"Yes, yes..."she said and stood, Kushina looked between the two. "I wish to speak with you, calmly..."she said, Naru blinked. "So, I can explain everything, will you give me that chance?"she said, Naru shook a little and Kushina, she gave a small hard look, she sighed with an eye roll.

"Truly I don't know why I should..."she said, both woman blinked and Kushina groaned.

"Excuse me?"Tsunade said.

"You ignored me my whole life.."she said pointing to Tsunade. "And you,"she pointed to her mom. "You lied to me my whole life? So why should I take any time out of my day and life to sit down and listen to your reasons?"she said crossing her arms over her chest, Tsunade let out a slow breath and Kushina gulped knowing that was the sign before Tsunade blew up.

"Yes, I may of stayed away your life, but I did not ignore you, I knew you were here, but it was your father's wish to let you live a normal life, but with his death, I can't ignore it!"she said. "Now, I really need you to try to work with me."she said.

"Naru.."Kushina said, Naru cocked her jaw and sighed.

"Why is this so important?"Naru said.

"In a matter of weeks, there will be a large ball that will contain all the main delegates, leaders and such of different countries, and I was hoping to introduce you as the heir to the press then, but you **need **training."she said, Naru shifted.  
"Will you at least work with your grandmother, get the lessons then you can make up your mind?"Kushina said. "Sound fair for both?"she said looking between both, they sighed.

"Fine."Tsunade said, they waited at Naru, she rolled her eyes again and slumped.

"Sure, fine, whatever."she mumbled and walked into the kitchen, she grabbed her water bottle and grabbed a breakfast sandwich and Tsunade followed her out, Kushina slumped to the couch with a sigh.

"So, we will meet today after your school?"  
"Yes."she said. "Whoa! You have two limo's!"she said looking at the two black stretch limo's parked there with a man standing at each one.

"One is for you."

"Really?"Naru said and smiled.

"Yes, and this your driver, Jiriaya."she said, he gave a small bow.

"What's up."she said, Tsunade closed her eyes and sighed. "Also.."she said as she walked away. "I don't want one word of this getting out."she said.

"Duh."Naru said and slid into the limo, Tsunade sighed and rubbed her head and got in, Jiriaya got in and started to drive away.

"Hey, um, Jiriaya, can we pick up my friend?"

"Yes princess."he said.

"Oh, please don't call me that..."she said.

"Okay."he said, she smiled.

Naru looked around and began to push all the buttons in the limo and chuckled at them, she pushed the button up and down for the window that divided the driver and passenger side.

"So, can we lose those flags?"Naru asked sitting forward leaning over the window.

"No, the flags allow me to park anywhere."he said, Naru chuckled, he smirked, she moved back and pulled her phone out.

"Hina? Have you left yet?... okay, I got a big surprise."she said with a chuckle. "I'll be there in a minute."she said and hung up.

They pulled up and Naru saw Kakashi walking down the driveway, he paused and blinked at the limo, Hinata came down, Naru opened the door.

"Whoa."both said.

"Wanna ride?"she said and smiled.

"Sure."he said and walked forward.

"Are we going to a funeral?"  
"No, to school, so... yeah we are."she said, they laughed and piled in, Kakashi sat across from the girls.

"So, what's up with this?"Hinata said.

"My grandmother showed up and said I could borrow it."she said with a shrug.

"Cool!"Hinata said, Naru laughed then gasped and leaned forward next to Kakashi.

"Jiriaya, can you drop us off a block away from school? I don't need the whole Naru in a limo thing..."she said.

"Of course pri-"  
"Ah!"she said.

"Of course Naru."he said, she giggled and slid back into her seat again.

"Kakashi, must you always be writing those stupid songs?"Hinata asked, Kakashi looked up from his notebook with a bored look.

"Hinata, must you always be so damn annoying?"he asked, she glared at him, Naru giggled, he glanced at her and smiled and began to write again.

They soon pulled up a block from the school and they packed their things together, Jiriaya got out and opened the door, Naru smiled at him, he nodded and shut the door once they were out. "I'll be here for you at 3:00."he said.

"Okay."she said nodded and the three walked away together, heading for school.

~o0o~

Naru groaned as she flopped into the backseat of the limo and shut the door and tossed her bag on the ground and looked around the window with a sigh, Jiriaya started the car and drove off, he looked in the mirror a few times.

"Ya know, I've been told, I'm a great listener.."he said looking through the mirror at her, she looked at him and sighed.

"I... I just completely and utterly embarrassed myself in front of my whole class, the guy I like... everything."she said and sighed.

"May I ask how?"

"We had to do a debate in class, I hate talking in public, I got up there, stuttered, started to puke, fell off the stage then ran out."she said and looked at her hands.

"I'm sorry, that does sound horrible."he said, she nodded with a shrug.

"I get so tongue tied around him, and I can't stop day dreaming, smiling around him.."she said and smiled then blushed. "Sorry, you don't need to hear that.."she said, he chuckled, they pulled in and Jiriaya got out and opened the door for her and they got out and walked in, she looked around more then she did the first time, she sat on the couch and began to hum a song, Tsunade walked up with Shizune and smiled.

"You sing?"she said, Naru yelped and jumped up. "I didn't mean to startle you."she said and smiled, Naru chuckled and rubbed her head. "So?"  
"Hmm? Oh, um a little, chorus in school."she said with a shrug, Tsunade nodded.

"Okay, so, let's sit and talk about this."she said, they sat on the couch. "But first, I got something for you."she said and Shizune held a silver box, Tsunade took it and handed it to Naru, she blinked and opened it and gasped as she saw a necklace, it was a bright blue gem with a silver band, she touched it. "Both, the necklace and box are family heirlooms."she said, Naru pulled it out and slowly slid it on and lifted it a little.

"It's beautiful."she said and smiled. "Thank you."she smiled, Tsunade nodded.

"Okay, now to talk about all of this, as you know, your father, my son, Nawaki, he came here for college, he and your mother fell in love and got married."

"They ended up getting separated after a year and a half because no one approved."she said and nodded.

"Yes, well, both knew she was expecting and he wasn't going to leave her, but they decided for her to keep you and he would pay and help out... and with you as his blood related daughter, you are the legal heir to the crown, only you" she said.

"But, I am not understanding what you expect me to do, I mean a princess, me? I wouldn't know the first thing I-"  
"I will teach you!"she said and smiled. "I can teach you how to walk, talk, eat, sit, everything like a princess."she said.

"I just... - the thought of, I'm already a big enough of a freak, and now adding a tiara to it.." she said and slumped against the back of the couch.

"It wont be so bad, I know you can do it.. so please stand so I can get a good look at you." she said, they stood up. "Shizune, take notes." she said, the woman nodded and they began to walk down the hall, Naru looked at the portraits. "As a royal you are _always _under the public's eye, and.. well, we have a lot to work on... Naru, turn." she said turning, Naru looked at a picture, Tsunade clapped her hand. "Naru!"she said, Naru jumped and blinked. "Turn." she began to spin. "Slower..." she said, Naru slowed down. "Okay, hair, definitely." she said. "Complexion... stop!"she said, Naru froze. "Her eyes, like her father's." she said, Naru smiled.

"Really?" she said blushing.

"But hidden behind those bushes." she said, Naru frowned and bit her nail. "No! Stop that, and who had nails like that!" she said, her nails were painted different colors and chipped.

"Everyone has 'em..." she said and shrugged.

"Next time, I want them clean, from now on you'll wear stockings, no tights, no socks, and I _never _want to see these shoes again." she said pointing to the beaten up skater shoes, Naru sighed. "And when we walk, we walk tall." she said and walked, Naru walked behind her. "I said walking not slumping!" she said and pushed Naru's back up right, Naru blushed and walked gently. "Now standing, we are up right as well." she said. "You think tall." she said, Naru stood behind her and started to make faces, Shizune snickered a little, Tsunade turned and Naru blinked innocently and smiled, Tsunade gave a lite glare then continued. "Now, when we sit." she said, Naru sat and crossed her legs. "No. what you do is tuck your ankle behind the other and place your hands in your lap." she said, Naru started to but her shoe got in the way and she fell out of the chair, Tsunade sighed. "I think it's time for a break.." she said.

~o0o~

"How are you going on a date with my teacher!? After a parent meeting?"Naru said looking at her mom, Kushina sighed.

"He's so sweet! Minato- Mr. Namikaze, is... someone who I've never met before, in a long time, no tattoo's, no piercings, a real gentleman, do you know how rare that is?"she said.

"You know this will give the students to mock me for the rest of my life..."  
"_sigh..._Fine, I'll call and cancel,..."she said, Naru rolled her eyes.

"No, it's fine, whatever."she said and walked to her room, Kushina sighed.

~o0o~

"Jiriaya, I'm going to turn the backseat into a dressing room to please the royal."she said as he drove her from school.  
"Don't forget your shoes."he said, she took them and he put the divider up and Naru sat back, she opened the package of stocking and pulled her own shoes and socks off, she began to pull them on and struggled sliding off the seat. "Going down!"he said, she squealed and fell forward, she struggle to pull the one up her leg, she hit her head on the ceiling and bit back a curse. "Are you alright?"he asked.

"Yeah,- yeah..." she said and growled at them. _I'm going to get you on! _She snarled at them and Jiriaya listened to her string of quiet curses and mumbling the whole way.

"So, tell me, what dances do you know?"Tsunade asked as they walked into a ballroom after she started to teach Naru eating etiquette.

"Just normal.."she said and did a few moves, Tsunade motioned for her to stop.

"In Konoha, we have different dances, like a tango and waltz."she said, Jiriaya came up and took Naru's hand, some slow music began to play and he started to lead her, he hissed when she stepped on his feet, she yelped and jumped back.

"No, no, come on."  
"No! I can't.."she said and whined as he pulled her back and continued to dance, she kept her eyes shut tight and let him lead her, he spun her out gently then back in and she stopped perfectly. "Did I do it?"  
"Yes."  
"I did?!"she said and laughed. "I did it!"she said with a cheer.

"Good, now you may leave."she said, Naru sighed and ran out.

"SEE YA TOMORROW!"she yelled as she ran out, Tsunade chuckled and stood up.

"Thank you Jiriaya."she said and turned the music off, he paused her and turned it back on, she looked at him, he took her hand and pulled her back out and began to dance with her, she smiled.

"You've been dark for too long..."he whispered, she blushed and smiled at him and began to slowly dance with him, Shizune came in about to call Tsunade but paused and smiled, she backed up and left them alone as they danced.

_**Chapter 4.**_

Naru rapidly skated down the sidewalk and entered the building and put her board down and ripped her high heels out of her bag and tossed her skater shoes on her board, one of the workers picked them up, she pulled them on then ran into the building jumping the rope.

"Hey, Sorry I'm late!"she called to the man at the door, he chuckled, she skidded into the room in front of Tsunade and Shizune.

"You're late."  
"I know I'm sorry, I had this stupid project and everything."she and dropped her bag and panted.  
"Where is Neji?"she called, Naru blinked, the door opened and a man came in, he had fair skin, long silky brown hair and bright velvet eyes, he had two woman on his side, he wore fancy silk like clothes and a lot of rings on his hands.

"Your highness."he said and bowed, she smiled and nodded her head. "There are my assistants."he said, they nodded to her.

"I would like them to sign the privacy agreement."Tsunade said.

"Yes, of course."he nodded and took them. "And where is the beautiful girl?"he said.

"My granddaughter Naru."she said and motioned, he turned and yelped, Naru blinked and slunk. "It's um... she is very beautiful, but a lot of work needs to be done.."he said looking, he touched her hair and cringed, she frowned with a blush.

"We only have a few days before the town dinner, so."Tsunade said and gestured.

"I can do it!... I think."he muttered and looked some more.

"Excuse me, ma'am, the Konoha council is waiting for you call."Shizune said.

"Ah, yes! Well, I guess I have to come back and be surprised."she said, Naru whimpered in worry a little, Tsunade leaned into Shizune. "Watch him like a hawk."she hissed, she nodded and Tsunade left.

"Please sit."Neji said, Naru sat in the chair in front of the mirror.

Neji pulled out a brush and began to brush Naru's hair gently on the top and moved down, he caught a knot.

"Ow.."she said.

"It's okay."he said, Shizune watched, Neji pushed down trying to get it through, Naru cringed and held the chair whining, a loud _snap _sounded, they blinked as Neji held only the handle of the brush, Naru slunk a little, he sighed and leaned over. "Do you have contacts?"he said pulling her glasses off, she blinked.

"Yeah, but I don't like them cause-"she stopped and gasped as he snapped her glasses, he held his brush up with her glasses and tossed them, she whined.

They moved Naru to the 'spa' section of painting her nails, spreading the skin cream on her dry skin, getting new shoes for her, they started to pluck her eyebrows making her flinch in pain every time.

Over two hours later Tsunade came in and stood there waiting with a smile, both of his assistants held two photo's of Naru from school, Neji came up and sighed.

"Only I, Neji, could take these..."he said and motioned to them. "And make... this!"he said, they pulled away revealing her, Naru sat there, her hair straight and laid on her shoulders, she had make up on her face and no glasses.

"Much, much better." she said and smiled, Naru smiled at her. "How about some tea?"she said, they nodded and headed out, Naru turned in her seat and looked at her reflection, she gulped and sighed.

~o0o~

Kakashi sat on the porch whistling as they waited for the limo to show up, he stood up as he saw it come up. "Hinata, the car's here." he said.

"I'm coming!" she yelled, he chuckled and waved to Jiriaya through the window and reached for the door but it opened, he froze and blinked in shock, Naru sat there, her hair was still straight, but she had no make up on her face, he blinked a few times and gulped.

"Kakashi, don't think you'll always get to ride with us- what?" Hinata said walking up finally and seeing Naru, she smiled at him. "Oh, my..." she said.

"Hm?" Naru said.

"Who trashed you?" Hinata asked, Naru blinked.

"Oh? You think it looks bad?" she asked.

"Yes!"

"I know it's straight and shorter... and yeah.."  
"It's ridiculous!" Hinata said.

"It's pretty attractive." Kakashi muttered.

"No it's not!" she snarled, Naru slid back and Hinata slid in followed by Kakashi. "I can't believe this! You're turning into a pop on me! You've practically ignored me for your grandmother and now- you have this?!"she said snatching a designer side bag, Naru snatched it back and held it. "You know I thought we were best friends! That would never go pop on the other! And here you are!" she snarled, Jiriaya looked in the mirror and watched Naru wipe a tear from her eye as Hinata continued to rant, Kakashi sighed and shut the door.

"I mean, I don't even know who you are!" Hinata snarled, Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Am I right?" she said looking at him.

"Far from it." he said, she glared at him but continued to rant about everything, Naru didn't respond to her at all, she stared out the window silently, Kakashi looked at her and saw the tear roll down her cheek. "Hinata..." he said, she stopped. "Shut up." he said, she blinked and looked at Naru crying.

"Oh come on! Naru-"

Jiriaya pulled up to the usual spot and turned the car off and climbed out, Naru jumped out and shut the door in Hinata's face, they got out on the other side.

"Was I seeing things, or was some crying?" he asked, she sniffled and wiped the tears.

"I'm fine." she whispered and pulled her bag on.

"Just remember, no one can make you feel anything without your permission." he said, Naru smiled and nodded, he kissed her head. "I'll be back at 3:00." he said, she nodded as he got in and pulled away, Naru pulled out a beanie, Hinata scoffed.

"A hat? You really think that some hat is going to hide your new 'Ino' look?" she said. "Just because they drown themselves in make up doesn't mean their blin-"  
"Hinata! Just cause your hair sucks! Get off mine!" Naru snapped, Kakashi chuckled and Hinata blinked.

"Ouch! Thank you." he said and bumped her arm.

"Can you not be a dork for like 10 minutes?!" Hinata snarled.

"Can you not spaz out about some stupid?" he said. "Learn to breathe." he said and walked away whistling, Naru fixed her hat and started to walk.

"What did you say?" Hinata said, she stopped and turned.

"You heard me... I'm sick of everyone ragging on me! I get it from my mom, now from my grandmother and I don't need anymore of it!" she snarled.

"Well, I know you are hiding something! Friends don't keep secrets, so ya know what, I guess we're not friends anymore." she said and stomped away, Naru growled.

"Wait!" she said and grabbed her arm.

"Why!?"

"I'll tell you, but you're going to think it's stupid and you'll freak out.."  
"Try me." she said, Naru jerked her forward and whispered in her ear, Hinata backed up her mouth open and smile on her face. "SHUT UP!" she said, Naru rolled her eyes. "No!"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry..."she said, Naru smiled and wrapped her arm around Hinata's and sighed.

"Can you like protest with me as that?"

"No, this is a secret, you can't tell a soul, not even Kakashi..." she said. "Promise?"  
"Okay." she said, they headed to school, Kakashi turned and saw them walking together he smirked and headed in.

They sat in class as the bell rang, Naru had her stuff out, Minato bumped her gently and smiled at her, she returned it. "Alright! Pop quiz!" he said, they groaned and he laughed, Ino smirked and raised her hand. "Ino?"  
"Mr. Namikaze, there is rule that there are no hat's in school." she said leaning forward into Naru's ear, she froze and glanced up, Minato nodded.

"Very true, Naru I'm sorry, hat off." he said, she sighed and looked down. "Naru?"he said, she bit her lip and pulled it off letting her hair fall down, they gasped and began to tease her, she slunk in her seat.

"A wig?"

"Who's trying to fit in now?" Ino said in her ear, she blinked away tears.  
"Who freaking cares!? It's hair!" Hinata barked, they looked at her. "Hair, history hm... I'd rather talk about history, it's hair, everyone has it... some looks better then others." she said, they went quiet, Minato chuckled, Naru smiled at her.

"Okay, let's start.."Minato said and smiled passing out the tests.

"So, this is how people use to do art?" Naru asked her mom, they wore poncho's and had their hair back as they threw darts at paint filled balloons.

"Yep!" she said and threw it and it popped, they cheered and laughed, the clock chimed and Kushina gasped.

"You forget about your date didn't you?"Naru said, she nodded and ran up stairs, she pulled her poncho off and sat down and opened her books that Tsunade wanted to have read, she heard her mom frantically running around, there was a knock on the door, Naru got up and opened it, Minato stood there, he wore a button up long sleeve shirt with the sleeves pushed up and jeans, he smiled.

"Hey."she said. "Come in." she said and walked away, he came in and shut the door. "She forgot, so she'll be done in a few minutes." she said, he nodded and looked around and chuckled.

"What were you two doing?"  
"Some new-old painting thing..." she said looking at the balloon that was still leaking paint.

"Naru! What kind of underwear should I wear, the silk or the- OH MY GOD!" she screamed as she saw Minato standing there, she froze, he smiled at her, she chuckled and looked at the underwear in her hands and hid them quickly, she chuckled with a blush.

"Minato..."she said and gulped, Naru snickered a little. "I'll be ready in a second, Naru come here?" she said, she sighed and got up and followed her mom. "YOU COULDN'T TELL ME HE WAS HERE?!"she snarled, Minato chuckled as Naru came down rubbing her ear.

"So, how are you tonight Naru?"

"Good." she said.

"Sorry about earlier today in class..."he said.

"Oh, no it's fine.."she said and sighed with a head shake and a shrug.

"Your hair does look very nice." he said, she smiled and nodded and grabbed her book and started to read, he looked at it. "Someone's into history..."  
"Not even...er.. sorry."she said he chuckled.

"No problem."  
"My grandmother wants me to read up on all of this stuff.."she said. "I have three more to read before my next meeting with her." she said and sighed with a slump, he chuckled. "You can sit down, it's gonna be a bit." she said, he sat on the couch and pulled one of the books up and skimmed it.

"I've learned all about this." he said, she looked.

"Really?"  
"Yeah, I've traveled before and learned a whole lot, I have a bunch of notes on this, I'll give them to you if you want..."  
"Really?" she said, he nodded and smiled. "That would be really cool." she said, he nodded with a smile.

"I'll give them to you tomorrow." he said, she nodded and smiled.

Steps sounded and both looked, Minato stood up and smiled as Kushina came down in a blue dress and her hair was pulled back, she wore some small heel shoes.

"How do I look?" she asked.

"Amazing."Minato said and smiled, she blushed and chuckled, he walked up and kissed her cheek, she blushed and chuckled, Naru watched as they pretty much forgot she was there, Kushina kissed Minato's lips, he smiled and returned it, Naru smiled at them then couldn't hold it in.

"Kid in the room." she said, they jerked apart blushing, she chuckled, Minato cleared his throat blushing, she chuckled.

"Anyways, you have school so don't stay up late."Kushina said.

"Yes ma'am." she said, Kushina glared at her then grabbed her purse, Naru got up and they walked out.

"Keep her out as late as you want!" she called.

"Naru!" Kushina snarled and she slammed the door shut and giggled with a head shake, she looked at the books and groaned.

Kakashi and Naru walked along the sidewalk towards school together, he looked at her and she smiled.

"What?" she asked.

"What are you doing next Saturday?" he asked.

"Your band got some new material?"

"Yeah,... and Ibiki's gotten new parts for you car, maybe we could put it together, together." he said and bumped her, she giggled.

"Is this a date?"she asked, he stiffened.

"No, just, music, cars... yeah." he said and smiled.

"Will this have pizza?"

"Yes." he said and nodded, she laughed.

"Twizzlers?"  
"Of course." he said and laughed, she chuckled.

"Then I'm in." she said.

"HEY!"Hinata yelling running up.

"So Saturday it's on?" he asked, she nodded and smiled, Hinata caught up and panted.

"What's up?"  
"Not much." Naru said and smiled, Kakashi looked at her and smiled.

"What's going on there?"Hinata said, there was a bunch of reporters and camera's outside the school.

"Dunno, let's go see."Naru said and they headed up.

_**Chapter 5. **_

They walked up to the school together and Naru tapped the man's shoulder, he turned. "What's going on?" she asked.

"That's her! That's Naru Uzumaki!"Ino called, Naru froze.

"We're waiting for you!" he said and snapped her picture she cried out and backed up and gasped as they surrounded her taking pictures.

"Princess!" they called, she gasped.

"Hinata did you tell?!" she said.

"No! I swear!" she yelled.

"Princess! Princess, over here!" they all called, Naru tried to push her way through them, Minato came running out followed by Iruka, he shoved through and grabbed Naru, she hid her face in his side as he pulled her along and up the steps, they continued to take pictures of her, she whimpered, Iruka blew his whistle making them move and Iruka grabbed her wrist and pulled, Minato followed pulling her along and they ran into the school.

"Why are they calling her princess?"Kakashi asked.

"Just come on!" she said and jerked him through the crowd and into the school.

Naru and Minato sat in Anko's office who was the vice principle and cheer-leading coach.

"This is all over the news." she said and held up a newspaper, Naru's picture was in the front and it said in bold letters. 'Local girl, a princess of Konoha.' Naru cried out and grabbed it, she fell back in her seat and panted letting out a small whimper, she gripped her head, Minato stood up after he hung up the phone.

"Naru, your mom is on the way." he said and rubbed her back, the phone rang and Anko answered it, only giving an 'mm-hmm' as answer's then hung up.

"The queen is coming." she said, Naru looked at her and slumped holding her head.

"I don't know who could of told."Naru said as Tsunade sat at the desk and Kushina sat next to her with Minato perched on the side of the chair with her, Tsunade held her hand up.

"Jiriaya!" she called, the door opened and he walked in tugging Neji in.

"Neji?"Naru said.

"You majesty, it was I who told, but it wasn't for money! I hate it- okay, I don't hate it, I mean there was some..-"he stopped as Jiriaya glared at him, he gulped. "Anyways, it was pride, that I did that!" he said and pointed to Naru's hair. "The design was mine! The hair was mine!"he said and stepped forward, Jiriaya stopped him, he cleared his throat, Tsunade sighed and nodded, Jiriaya ushered him back to the door. "Next time, we'll add some highlights!" he called before Jiriaya slammed the door and shut the blinds as the reporters got there.

Anko shook her head and sighed. "That is shameful." she said, Tsunade smiled.

"Ms. Anko, I wonder could we have a moment alone?" she said, she blinked.

"I'm the vice principle..."

"Jiriaya, would you mind showing Ms. Anko here, your security plans for Naru." she said, Anko chuckled, he looked at her.

"What!?"he said, she glared at him, he blinked. "Ah yes." he said, Naru smiled and bit her lip.

"I'll talk to you later."Minato said touching Kushina's shoulder and walked out with them.

"I know this is not how we wanted any of this to happen, but it is out now.." Tsunade said, Naru swallowed.

"You don't have to do this."Kushina said, Naru blinked. "You can call all of this off." she said.

"She's right Naru, you have the right to refuse this." Tsunade said, Naru sighed and straightened.

"I will think about it, and let you know." she said and sighed.

"Very good."Tsunade said, Kushina blinked. "Polite and vague, a true leader's answer." she said.

-*o*-

The next day Naru walked along the bleachers on the tennis court with an umbrella since it had been raining on and off, Jiriaya stood there playing some basketball.

"Princess! Hello!"Hinata yelled running up. "Everyone wants to be your friend, everyone want to know you!"

"Hi Hinata."Naru said.

"Hi. Okay, so I made a list of reason why you shouldn't accept this." she said, Naru sighed and continued to walk up and down the bleachers. "Number one; you always have to look just right, number two, you wont have any privacy ever, number 3-" she was cut off by Naru slipping and falling, Jiriaya jumped and started over but stopped as Naru's laughter hit his ears, he sighed.

"Are you okay?" Hinata asked and helped her up.

"What were you saying?"Naru asked laughing still.

"Okay, you can't have like a break down and you can't go crazy with power-"

"Hinata, can we not talk about this?" she asked.

"Sure! Um, but I have a question.."she said bouncing in place, Naru waited. "Now that everyone knows, will you help me with my protests?"she said. "This Saturday?"she said.

"Sure."Naru said.

"YAY!I love you!" she said and hugged her then ran off. "See ya Saturday night!" she called.

"Jiriaya!"Naru whined and stood there, he came up. "I don't wanna run anything..."she said with a pout, he chuckled. "So, can I just quit?" she asked.

"You can't quit who are you, you can refuse the role but you will always be a princess." he said, she sighed.

"How do I know if I'm ready?"she asked.

"Well, there's no way, but take the town dinner Friday, she thinks you're ready."he said, Naru blinked and straightened.

"Really?" she said, he nodded.

"Yes, shall we practice entering." he said, she stood up and walked to the top and put her hand on the railing. "At the grand ball, you come in with the queen, at the dinner you come in alone... keep your head high, a smile on your face." he said.

-*o*-

Naru slowly walked down the stairs, she wore a light blue dress, it reached to the floor and had long sleeves, her hair was pulled back into a bun and she had the family necklace on, she smiled and reached the bottom, Jiriaya stood there and smiled.

They murmured and looked at her, she stopped and sighed.  
"Good job." he whispered, two people walked up, he smiled and turned. "Ah! This is Asuma, he is one of the councilman of Konoha."Jiriaya said, Naru smiled and he shook his head. "And this is his wife Kurenai."  
"Hello."she said, Naru nodded and smiled.

"Dinner is served!"one of the workers said and they walked in, Naru sat next to Asuma and his wife, Tsunade came in and they clapped for her, she sat at the head of the table, Naru looked at the name places and held it, she gasped as it caught the candle, she put it down and the man next to her had his arm on the table and the fire spread to his sleeve, she gasped and stuttered, one worker stepped up but Naru poured her drink on his sleeve, he blinked, she slunk a little and gulped.

A waiter tapped her shoulder, she blinked and he whispered into her ear, she got up and walked over to Tsunade and bent down.

"Is every okay? What's going on?" she whispered.

"Just... a... clumsy moment."she said.

"Ah."Tsunade said, Naru nodded and got up and went back to her seat.

They started their main dish and continued on, Naru blinked as a glass of sherbert was put in front of her, Asuma leaned over.

"It helps cleanse your body, prepare you for the next course."he whispered, she nodded and scooped some on her spoon, Tsunade tried to get her to see to take a small bite, Naru swallowed in and whined at the cold, the others looked at her and fanned her face.

"It's cold.."she whined, Asuma chuckled, they whispered, she slunk.

"It's okay, I did the same." he whispered, she smiled and finished and cleared her throat.

After they finished that a plate of grapes, cheese and apples, Tsunade glared at Naru gently gesturing with her knife, Naru put the grape from her hands down and grabbed the fork and knife, she tried to cut it, but it rolled off her plate and no the floor, she slid down and grabbed it, the man next to her got up and tripped over her, he fell knocking one of the dishes out of the waiters hands and soaked a woman in water, and the food went flying in the air and hit the wall, they went silent, Tsunade sighed and shook her head, Naru blinked.

"Was that my fault?"she asked, the worker there nodded, she slunk with a blush, a man began to laugh his head off and they all joined in, Naru blushed and crawled under the table blinking hard to stop the tears.

That night Naru laid in bed, she got out and looked at the photo of her dad and sighed. "I'm sorry I'm letting you down."she whispered to him then turned some music on and crawled into bed again.

_**Chapter6.**_

"It wasn't that bad."Tsunade said as they walked through the green house praying some plants, Naru followed her silently. "Well, pick up one." she said, Naru grabbed a watering can and started to water plants, Tsunade looked at her. "Naru, it really wasn't all that bad, my first dinner, I got so nervous, I knocked the whole dish into a duke's lap." she said and chuckled, Naru nodded a little, she sighed. "Naru, put the water down."she said, Naru did as she said. "I know, how about today we just skip the lessons and have some fun?"she said, Naru blinked.

"Really? You're not... not to busy?"she said.

"Ma'am, the council is waiting on your phone call today, and you have a meeting with the mayor."Shizune said walking in, Naru slunk and picked up the water again, Tsunade sighed.

"Shizune send my apologies I wont be able to do those things."she said, Naru blinked. "I'm being shown around by my granddaughter."she said, Naru smiled. "Tell Jiriaya I'll need the car."  
"Actually... I wanna show you my baby." they looked at her in utter shock.

-*o*-

Naru drove down the road in her convertible, Tsunade smiled as Naru hummed to the song playing.

"I haven't been in the front seat of a car in years."she said, Naru giggled.

"Thanks for the last bit of money for my car."  
"Of course."she said and smiled.

"Okay, I know where I wanna take ya."she said and they drove to the arcade that was next to the large river that ran through.

"Wow..."Tsunade said, they got out and Naru locked the car up and they walked in.

"Oh! This game is awesome!"she said. "You put money in then grab his hand.."she said, Tsunade blinked then grabbed it and waited, she gasped as the arm moved and pinned her hand down, there was an automatic laugh, she growled.

"Let's go again."she said and pushed her sleeves up, Naru giggled and started it again, Tsunade grabbed it, it started to move again and Tsunade pushed it down and won, they cheered and laughed.

"High five!"Naru said, Tsunade laughed and gave her a high five.

They walked around and even went into the photo booth, the strip came out and they laughed at them. "I want this one."she said and tore it, Naru took the others and they headed out, Naru got a hot dog and walked along the river and leaned against the railing.

"So, did my dad always want to be royal?"she asked.

"Yes, except for one time."she said, Naru blinked. "When he met a fiery red headed woman, then he was close to giving up the throne." she said, Naru blinked and smiled a little.

"Wanna bite?"she asked holding it, Tsunade sighed and smiled.

"Sure."she said and took it, she took a bite and blinked. "It's good!"she said, Naru smiled.

"Oh, then I'll get another one."she said and walked away, Tsunade gagged and threw it out and smiled at Naru.

They began to head home, Naru gasped and whimpered as they drove up a hill. "Naru!"Tsunade said and gasped as Naru kept hitting her brake.  
"I hate this hill!"she said and whined.

"Just go!"she said, Naru hit the gas and started to go, they made it halfway before the car began to go backwards. "Hit the brake!"she yelled, Naru screamed, they hit another car and gasped as she saw it was a cop, she whined and put her head down on the steering wheel.

"Destruction of public property, driving with no license... driving an unregistered car, driving with someone with an expired license."the officer said looking at Tsunade last.

"I told you! A license doesn't expire for the queen, don't I have diplomatic immunity?"  
"You do, she doesn't."he said looking at Naru. "She's going to jail."he said, Naru whimpered.

"I... I understand..."she said, Naru looked at her shocked and gulped.

"Grandma!"she said.

"Naru, no town can run if their rule enforcers don't do their job..."she said, Naru slumped and groaned. "I would be honored to have someone like him working in my town."he said, the officer blinked and smirked, Naru looked at her confused. "And you know what, I would even like to bestow a title on you, the order of the... leaf!"she said, Naru blinked then gasped, everyone standing around gasped, he blinked.

"Oh..."he said and chuckled.

"Kneel?"Tsunade said, he did and Naru held a ruler she took from her car, Tsunade smiled. "I bestow upon you the order of the rose, I now dub you sir..."  
"Obito Uchiha..."he said, she smiled and nodded.

"Sir Obito."she said, he smiled at her, she smiled at him and he stood up, Tsunade sighed and gave Naru the ruler back. "Now, Naru I know you don't want to go all the way down town... but.."  
"Oh! That's not necessary, no one got hurt, and this was going to be scraped soon anyways!"he said and chuckled.

"Oh! Thank you very much!"Tsunade said.

"Do you need a ride?"  
"Yes, that would be lovely!"she said, they got into another car.

"You are the coolest grandmother ever!"Naru said, she smirked at her.

~o0o~

"Yeah, totally, Naru and I hang out all the time! We get our nails, hairs, done, shopping!"Ino said and smiled as she talked to a reporter with a camera.

"Oh! She's here!"they yelled as the limo pulled up, Jiriaya got out and opened the door, Naru got out, Minato stood there to help her get inside, they walked towards it, a group of kids stood there.

"Princess, could I get your autograph?"she asked, Naru smiled and bent down and took the notebook, Kakashi sat on the wall strumming on his guitar and watched Naru talk to the girls and smiled, he smiled gently as he stared at her.

"Alright, the princess is late for class..."Minato said, Naru smiled and said goodbye and they walked in quickly.

At the end of the day Naru was putting her things in her locker, Sasuke stood at his locker and looked at her up and down as he chewed some gum.

"Naru!"he said, she jumped and turned, she blushed. "Come in my office."he said and walked over to the wall, Naru followed. "So, I hope what Ino said did freak ya out too much.."

"Oh no."she said and chuckled brushing her hair back behind her ear.

"Good, cause I broke up with her about it."he said, Naru looked at him in shock. "I was wondering, did ya hear about the beach party this Saturday?"he asked, she nodded. "Wanna come with me to it?"he asked, she blinked then smiled and nodded.

"Okay."she said.

"Alright, meet ya there at 6?"  
"Sure."she said, he nodded and caressed her cheek then walked away, Naru blushed and touched her cheek, she gasped with a smile and ran off.

Kakashi looked up as Naru came running up and sighed. "Guess what Sasuke just asked me?"she said, he blinked.

"Do you have mirror?"he asked.

"No."she said and rolled her eyes, he shrugged. "He asked me to the beach bash!"she said giggled, he blinked.

"That's Saturday..."  
"I know, and I... I feel bad, but do you think we can reschedule?"she asked and smiled, he blinked.

"Uh, sure."he said and shrugged.

"Thank you!"she said. "I'll talk to you later!"she yelled as she ran off, he slumped and put his guitar down and sighed.

Naru got into limo and sighed with a silly smiled, Jiriaya looked at her.

"Should I be worried?"he asked, she giggled.

"I just got asked out by Sasuke..."she said and sighed then gasped. "How am I going to do this?! I can't talk to him! I blush and stare! how?!"she said and sighed again.

"You know, I noticed someone else like that...with you."he said.

"Hm?"she asked cocking her head.

"That Kakashi kid."

"Oh... no!"she said blushed. "I mean, we practically grew up together, Hina and I did and he had to tag along sometimes, but I mean..."she said with a shrug and blush, Jiriaya tilted his head with a smile and headed away, Naru frowned thinking. _no..._she thought.

_**Chapter 7**_

Naru turned around in front of the mirror, Kushina looked at her. "So, is Jiriaya driving you?"

"No, I'm taking the bus.."she said. "I look like a veggie..."she said as she wore a green tank top and skirt.

"You want to borrow mine?"  
"No, I'll wear my blue one."she said.

"So, why have you been blushing this whole time?"she asked.

"I'm just excited... maybe I'll get my first real kiss!"she said and smiled, Kushina blinked.

"Oh? Who?"  
"Sasuke Uchiha..."she said and bit her lip.

"That pretty boy? I thought he was always mean to you."  
"Well, …. I mean... he... ya know..."she said, Kushina blinked. "Anyways!"she said.

"So, how will it be your first kiss?"  
"Well, ya know in movies, when they kiss their foot pops!"she said and smiled.

"Pop?"  
"Yeah! Like!"she said and popped her's.

"Pop!"Kushina said and chuckled, Naru huffed with a blush.

"Whatever!"she said and walked away, Kushina laughed.

~o0o~

Naru laughed as she sat next to Sasuke on his boat, a DJ played music and people were dancing together on the beach.

They stopped and headed back to the beach, they got out and Naru laughed and panted as she and Sasuke walked up.

"I hope you weren't scared..."he said.

"No, it was fun!"she said and chuckled.

"Good, most of the time, people are scared.."he said, Naru laughed.

"No."she said and gulped slightly.

~o0o~

Hinata sighed as she waited around, the door opened and Kakashi came in, she blinked. "I thought you'd be late..."she said.

"No."he said.

"What's wrong?"she asked.

"Nothing."he said. "What are you doing?"he asked looking.

"Waiting for Naru to get here... she promised to help me with my stuff..."she said and smiled.

"She didn't tell you?"he asked, Hinata blinked. "Sasuke asked her to the beach bash, she went."he said, Hinata blinked. "She was suppose to come to my rehearsal tonight..."he said and walked away, Hinata watched him walk away. _That's what's bothering him..._she thought, then growled and headed to her room, she saw Kakashi laying on his bed throwing a ball in the air, she growled and went to her room to lay down.

~o0o~

Naru smiled as she slow danced with Sasuke, he glared at Ino who was dancing with another guy right next to him, and she sneered at Naru.

A helicopter came up with a camera, Naru blinked and everyone began to talk and wave.

"Everyone wave you're on TV! Hey princess!"the man said, she gasped.

"How did they find me?!"she said, Sasuke pulled her along as others showed up, they ran into a shed and shut the door.

"I can't believe this!"Naru whined and stomped her foot.

"It's okay..."Sasuke whispered.

"They weren't suppose to know and now I'm in here and you're stuck here too...and-"  
"It could be a lot worse..."he said and stepped up, she blushed. "At least we're together..."he said, she bit her lip and smiled.

He leaned in and kissed her, she sighed and slumped, she tried to lift her foot but it was caught in a net. "Sasuke wait.."she said, he broke it. "This isn't working..."she said.

"Right...I..."

"No! My foot is stuck..."she said, he laughed and began to pull her leg, she yelped and fell back onto a table and laughed.

"Well, while we're here...how about a foot massage..."Sasuke said sitting across from her.

"That would be amazing.."she said and began to lift her leg but Sasuke put his foot in her lap, she sighed and blinked.

The reporter in the helicopter flew off after a while, Sasuke got up and looked, he smirked. "Naru, they're leaving.."he said.

"Really?"she said and got up.

"I think it's safe..."he said.

Outside the reporters surrounded the shack waiting, the door opened and Sasuke walked out with her, Naru gasped as they came out and began to take photos of them, she struggled to get away.

"No! Stay!"Sasuke said and smiling.

"Kiss her!"one yelled, he grabbed her and kissed her on the lips, she struggled and pulled her shoes off and hit him in the head, he yelped and she ran away quickly.

"Who are you?"  
"Sasuke Uchiha..."he said and smiled.

Naru ran through the sand quickly, Ino, Sakura and Karin stood there. "Naru!"

"I can't talk right now!"she said. "I gotta change!"  
"No we got your clothes..."Sakura said, Naru blinked. "Here... we'll watch for you."she said.

"Thank you!"Naru said and ran into the changing tent, Ino laughed and walked away quietly to get the reporters.

"Is anyone coming?"Naru asked.

"No!"Sakura said, they got there and waited.

"Her bathing suit is off."Karin whispered, they grabbed the tent and tossed it, Naru screamed as she grabbed the towel in time as they took photos of her.

"Go away!"she cried.

Iruka ran up and pushed his way through and grabbed her clothes and pushed Naru in front of her blocking the pictures and got her out of there, as Ino and the others laughed.

*o*

Minato sat with Kushina at their table eating supper, he smiled and stole a kiss from across the table, she smiled and giggled.

The door shoved open and they jumped, Naru came running in crying her eyes out.

"Naru!?"Kushina yelled, she ran up the steps to her room and slammed the door, both stood up and walked up, Minato stood at the door as Kushina came in, Naru was bawling into her pillow, Kushina sat down and pulled her up in her arms.

"What's wrong baby?"she said and rocked her, Naru continued to cry and held her mom tight, Minato smiled.

"Hello?"Iruka's voice sounded, Minato ran down and he blinked then nodded.

"What happened?"Iruka sighed and told Minato everything.

He came up to them, Naru's cries had calmed down a lot, he came up and whispered to Kushina what happened, she sighed and rubbed Naru's head, Naru sniffled and looked and gasped.

"I'm... so... sorry mom... I … ruined your date.."she sniffled.

"No baby."she said and hugged her. "It's no problem."she said, Minato smiled and sat on the bed gently. "I'm so sorry baby.."she said.

"My foot didn't pop.."she said and started to cry again, Kushina smiled but continued to rock her and Minato stayed there.

_**Chapter 8.**_

"It was only last night our own little princess partied at the beach and what started as innocent fun turned into too much...what will this spell out for the future princess?"A reporter said as she walked outside the large building.

Naru sat in front of Tsunade looked down as Tsunade read the article in the news paper pictures of Naru kissing Sasuke and of her naked screaming was on the front, she put it down and sighed, Naru glanced at her.

"Please say something.."she said.

"There not much to say... they say a picture is worth a thousand words, and you have two."she said, Naru sighed slumping.

"I really embarrassed the family didn't I?"she said.

"You could say that, I thin it's wise that you will refuse the crown."she said.

"I guess... I wont... go to the ball."she said.

"Nonsense, just because you are refusing the crown, doesn't mean you'll be exiled, you _should _come."she said, Naru looked at the picture of her and Tsunade from the other day. "Everyone is still invited except your party friends."she said and sighed. "Now go, I am meeting with the press to do some damage control."she said, Naru got up looking down, she couldn't look her in the eyes at all, she walked out.

"You can come in now."Tsunade said, Jiriaya walked in.  
"If I may say, that did not go well."

"Is this the way a princess should act?!"she said and tapped the paper.

"My information tells me he was using her, to get his 15 minutes." he said.

"I don't understand, why didn't she have enough sense to deal with this?!"she said.

"She's 15."he said. "But today in front of you she acted beyond her years, she took your criticism like an adult."he said, Tsunade sighed.

"So you're saying as a queen I was being to harsh? I was looking at someone who would and could rule my country."she said.

"No, I'm saying as her grandmother you were unfair on your granddaughter.."he said.

"Do you think she can do it?"she said.

"Of course."he said.

"I thought so too."she said and smiled.

~o0o~

Naru walked through school, everyone laughed and made fun of her, she blinked hard not to cry and ran up the stairs to the tennis court and saw Hinata sitting on the side staring out.

"Hina? Can I talk to you? For a minute please?"she asked, Hinata got up and grabbed a basketball and bounced.

"Hinata can I talk to you for a minute please?"she asked.

"Sure!"she said and turned. "What about hm? How you broke my brothers heart?!"she said, Naru blinked. "Or how you totally let me down for those stupid snobs?!"she said and thew the ball at her, Naru caught it.

"I'm sorry! Okay!? I wasn't thinking, I forgot to tell you and I... I.. - I'm just sorry!"she said and threw it back.

"So, while you were making kissy faces, I fell behind on everything and it's all messed up!"

"What do want me?!"she yelled. "Okay?! Be happy, you're getting your wish, I'm not going to be a princess!"she said and turned.

"You're not?"Hinata said and touched her shoulder.

"No."she said and turned to her.

"But... I … I want you to be."she said.

"What?!"Naru said.

"I want you to be, you have the chance to make a change in the world."she said.

"Wh...where is this coming from?! You said you didn't want me to!"

"I just- I got jealous okay! You were so popular and I just, I felt like I was going to lose you and I..."she said and shrugged. "You need to be a princess, you could do it!"she said and sat down, Naru followed. "You have the chance to a huge difference."she said.

"I...I don't think so."Naru said.

"This is an amazing opportunity!"she said.

"It's a nightmare!"Naru said.

"No, you have the power, you can change people's lives! You can make people listen!"  
"Well, I have to find something different..."she said and sighed. "Listen, tomorrow is the big ball, and to make up for everything, I'm inviting you... I hope you come."she said and stood up and walked away, Hinata bit her lip then ran up and grabbed her arm.

"But what will I wear?"she said, Naru squealed and hugged.

"It doesn't matter what you wear!I'm just glad you're coming!"she said, Hinata laughed.

"And you can be a princess."she said.

"No, I cant."  
"Yes you can!"she said.

~o0o~

Naru yelped and swung the bat but missed the ball and sighed, she was in gym playing softball and she had to hit the ball and make it around back to home just to pass finally.

"Come on Naru, just relax and swing..."Iruka said, she sighed.

Sasuke was there laughing at her and mocking her, she glared at him.

"Maybe you'd like to hit a beach ball?"one said.

"Come on Naru!"Minato yelled, he was helping out for the day and stood at first plate.

The cheerleaders were cheering, she sighed and the ball was thrown, she swung and hit it, the cheerleaders screamed and jumped away as it landed by them.

"Oh girls calm down it's a ball not a snake!"Anko said.

"Sorry.."Naru said, Sasuke laughed hard and sighed, she growled, they began to cheer again and Naru sighed, the ball came and she swung, it hit the ball and hit Sasuke right in crotch, he screamed and fell to the ground, Naru blinked in shock.

"Run!"Minato yelled, she dropped the bat and began to run. "Go!"as she ran past first.

"Yeah!"they said as she ran towards the second base, she came around.

"Hi Sasuke..."Ino purred waving at him.

"All the way Naru!"Iruka yelled.

"Get up!"one of the boys yelled, Naru jumped over the crouched Sasuke, he growled and grabbed the ball and got up and threw it, Naru jumped and skidded in the dirt and hit the base right before she was touched with the ball.

"Safe!"Iruka said. "And you pass!"he said ruffling her hair, she laughed and relaxed.

"Whoo! Naru!"Minato cheered, Sasuke cursed and threw his glove and sighed, Naru laughed and sighed.

_**Chapter9**_

Naru sat in her house typing on her computer, the doorbell rang. "It's open!"she said, the door opened and Kakashi walked in. "Kakashi!"she said and jumped up with a smile, he walked up and tapped his nose, she blinked then gasped as she felt the pore strip on her nose, she whined and turned her back, she ripped it off and bit her lip not to scream, she turned rubbing her nose.

"Did... did Hinata.. tell you I called? Cause I.. I called."she said.

"I came with your car... it's finished."he said and put the keys down.

"I called like six times... so I... I wasn't-"  
"Ibiki said if you have any problems give him a call."he said at the same time.

"Oh... thanks...um, I have the last check, if you want it.."  
"Sure."he said and shrugged.

"You want something drink? Or eat?"

"No."

"Listen,... thanks for doing this... for me."she said and smiled. "It's great of you."

"I didn't do it for you."he said, she blinked. "Ibiki let's us practice there and I help him.."  
"Right, well I mean... I ...- here."she said and gave him the check, he took it. "I know you're still mad at me for blowing you off... but I think I know how to make it up..."she said.

"How?"he asked.

"There's this ball... tomorrow night, and I'm inviting you..."she said, he blinked. "It's gonna be great, I'm all dressed up, in this dress that I can't breathe in.."she said and chuckled, he shifted. "You don't have to wear a tux, you can wear sweats for all I care."she said and chuckled, he looked at her.

"Sasuke, looks better in a tux."he said, she paused.

"But... I.. I'm inviting you.. I -"  
"You know what.."he said and stepped back. "Don't worry about me.."he said, she blinked. "I just consider myself royally flushed."he said and bowed to her, she looked away and fought tears as he walked out, she whined touched her nose that was still stinging.

The next day Naru sat next to Kiba at school, she had her hair up in the beanie, Hinata was passing out fliers on her petition, the cheerleaders sat at a table near them, Naru ate some ice cream and looked at some pictures Kiba had, Ino turned and they giggled.

"So, tell me Kiba, is part of your job at the pet salon to look like a dog?"she said, he slunk a little, Naru stood up as Ino did.

"Ino!"she said, she turned and smiled at her. "Ya know, that outfit, is just so cute!"she said, Ino giggled and ran her hand down her cheerleader outfit. "I bet it goes with anything."she said and poured her ice cream on her front, Ino screamed as Naru rubbed it in, everyone watched in shock, Naru smirked and flung her hands clean.

"You such a freak!"Ino yelled.

"Yeah, but I may grow out of that, you... you will never stop being a bitch."she said and gave a little curtsy and walked away.

"Ino got creamed!"everyone began to chant.

"Ms. Anko did you see what she did to me?!"she whined, she stood up from the table where she sat with Iruka, Minato and two others, they were smiling.

"No, honey... send it out for dry cleaning."she said and sat down, Minato chuckled, Ino whined and ran away crying.

~o0o~

"Oh, grandma, it's beautiful.."Naru said holding a purple diary, Tsunade smiled.

"If you take the necklace I have you, it's the lock."she said, Naru smiled and held it.

"Thanks."she said.

"I've been thinking about everything, and I want to apologize about the way I talked to you the other day."she said, she sat with Naru on her couch, Naru smiled and shrugged. "I didn't have all the facts."she said.

"Oh, it's fine."she said and smiled.

"I've been thinking about this a lot and I think, you'd be an _amazing _princess..."she said. "People think a princess just wears the tiara and marries the prince, but it's so much more then that."she said, Naru looked at her. "It's a real job."she said.

"You are an amazing person grandma."she said and smiled, Tsunade smiled. "But I don't think I'm meant to do this... I'd be so scared, I'd screw up and disappoint the people of Konoha and I couldn't bear to disappoint you again."she said, Tsunade sighed.

"Well, as I said, I believe in you."she said, Naru smiled.

Tsunade got up and was about to leave, Naru stood about to start some yoga, Tsunade paused. "I need one more thing."she said, Naru turned.

"Hm?"  
"I need you to formally announce you wont take the crown.."she said, Naru stumbled and gulped.

"You mean... a... speech?"she said, Tsunade nodded, Naru whimpered. "Do you think maybe because of my past with the press, you should do it?"she said.

"Naru, you wouldn't stop driving because a bog got smeared on your windshield would you?" she said and smiled. "Besides, look how much you've grown and I'll be right beside you."she said. "I'll have Jiriaya pick you up at-"  
"No!"she said and bit her lip, Tsunade looked at her. "My mom wants to take me... something about taking her daughter to her first ball of something."she said and shrugged.

"Alright...I'll see you there then?"she said.

"Mmhmm."she said and toyed with her hair behind her, Tsunade turned to leave again. "Grandma!"she said, she paused and looked back. "I am sorry.."she said, Tsunade sighed.

"My dear, you should know you are and will always be my granddaughter first."she said and pulled Naru into a hug, Naru smiled and returned it then pulled back, Tsunade sighed.

"I'll see you tonight, don't be late!"she said and left, Naru sighed and ran up the steps quickly and searched for her luggage.

_**Chapter10**_

Naru ran to her room and shut the door, she sat down and put her diary on the bed and opened it but paused and stuffed some things in her bag.

~o0o~

Jiriaya came up to Shizune and smiled, she nodded at him.

"Are you heading to get Naru now?"she asked.

"Naru told Tsunade that she was going with her mom..."he said.

"Kushina just arrived and said Naru told her that you were picking her up..."she said, Jiriaya sighed.

"She's gonna run."he said.

~o0o~

"I am going someplace where I can climb for real..."she muttered and sighed as she packed up, she grabbed the diary and paused as she saw writing on the first page, she sat in her beanbag chair and sighed.

My dear Naru, 

today is your 16th birthday and I am so proud of you.

I am giving you this diary for you to fill with all your thoughts and dreams.

If you are anything like your mother you will have a lot.

It's a custom in my family to pass on some wisdom at this time, my father did it for me and now I will do it for you.

Just know courage is not the lack of fear, but is the judgment that something else is more important then fear.

The brave may not live forever, but the cautious do not live at all.

From here on, you will be traveling the road between who you think you are and who you can be.

The key is allow yourself to make this journey.

I also wanted to tell you, I loved your mother very much and think of her all the time.

Happy birthday my Naru. 

Love your father

Naru put it down in her lap then smiled gently, she sighed and thought a little, she jumped up and grabbed her jacket as she heard the rumble of thunder, she ran out and yelped at the rain, she pulled her hood up and ran to her car and struggled to get the top up, but it wouldn't budge, she gave up on it and jumped in and pulled out quickly.

-*o*-

Kakashi blinked at the pizza guy stood there with a pizza, he sighed. "There must be a mistake, I didn't order any."he said and turned.

"Oh sorry, but we got a call, we deliver."he said. "For a Kakashi."he said and smiled, Kakashi took it.

"You don't make them do you?"he asked, the man had a long beard.

"Oh no! I just deliver."he said and smiled, Kakashi nodded and he left, Kakashi opened it and blinked as he saw SORRY spelled out in Twizzlers bit's, he smiled and thought, he looked at his watch and ran inside his house

-*o*-

"Any problems?"Tsunade asked Shizune as they waited to hear from Jiriaya.

"No, none at all!"she said.

"You suck at lying."she said quietly.

"I know."she said and slunk, Tsunade smiled.

"Has anyone heard anything?"

"No, the phones are all down."she said, Tsunade sighed.

"We'll give it ten minutes."she said.

-o0o-

Naru whimpered as she drove up the same hill she had before, her car clunked and stalled out, she whined and hit the steering wheel.  
"Is this a punishment?!"she yelled to the sky, she whined and slumped to the side and sniffled.

-*.*-

Tsunade paced back and forward as they waited to hear something, Kushina stood there with Minato.

"I should of-"  
"You had no way of knowing."he whispered and rubbed her arms, she sighed.

"Your majesty, the press wants-"  
"No, no talking, we still have some time."she said.

-*.*-

Naru sniffled then sat up as she heard a horn honk, she smiled as Jiriaya got out of the limp, she gasped and jumped out.

"You're not running away are you?"he said.

"Not dressed like this! I'm going to a ball!"she said.  
"Good."he said and kissed her head. "Get in."he said, she jumped in and he got in and they drove off.

~o0o~

"My fellow Konoha people."she said. "I'm sorry for delay."she said and sighed as she looked at everyone gathered there.

Naru came in and Shizune began to wring her hair out into a glass. "There's no time to change."she said, Jiriaya walked next to her trying to pat her dry with a towel, they walked in Naru squealed quietly and tried to run, Jiriaya stopped her, she gulped.

"As you know, my granddaughter Naruko is-"Tsunade said.  
"Ahem."Naru said, she turned and smiled then looked at her image and swallowed with a small twitchy smile.

"My granddaughter is here."she said and sighed, Naru came out slowly and smiled. "And has a _very _good explanation for her look."she said and stepped back, Naru stepped up and smiled.

"Hello.."she said and waved. "It.. it stopped raining!"she said and chuckled then gulped hard. "Um, I am not very good with speeches.."she said and chuckled. "Usually I faint, run away, sometimes even get sick!"she said and chuckled, everyone gasped and backed up. "You didn't need to know that.. um..anyways."she said. "I have been through a lot since I found out I was royalty and I was really freaked out, I was all ready to give up the throne...but my mom helped me..and so did my dad..."she said and smiled at her, Kushina blinked confused and cocked her head a little. "I thought I would not be good enough to take the throne...and kept thinking about what I would do, then I stopped and thought how many freaking time I say 'I'..."she said and sighed. "I mean how stupid is that when there are millions of people in the world and i-"  
"Ahem..."Tsunade said, Naru bit her lip.

"Sorry... anyways, if I thought about the millions of people in the world instead of just me, I could make a difference in the world... make a change.."she said. "That would be amazing..."she said and smiled, Hinata smiled at her and held Kiba's hand. "So, this morning when I woke up, I was Naru Uzumaki... but now... I chose to be forevermore..."she said, Tsunade held her breath. "Naruko Hana Uzumaki Senju, Princess of Konoha!"she said, everyone cheered, Tsunade sighed smiled, Naru smiled.

They came up and put a red velvet robe on her, Jiriaya came up with a crown, Naru gasped.

"This was my first crown, I thought it'd be beautiful on you."Tsunade said and put it on her.

"You had it ready... how did you know I would be here?"she asked.

"You remind me of someone I know."  
"Who?"

"Me."she said and smiled, they turned and waved as the press took their pictures. "Maybe we should get you changed.."  
"Thank you."Naru said and smiled.

Neji came in and sighed as he pulled his rain coat off. "Neji is here to save the day!"he said.

~o0o~

Naru and Tsunade came out almost an hour later, Naru wore a light purple strapless dress that had the bottom puffed out, her hair was up in a bun with the tiara on, she had white gloves on that went past her elbows, she wore the family necklace and some other jewelery, they stood in the middle, Asuma stood there and smiled.

"Their highness's queen Tsunade and Princess Naruko."he said, music started to play and Asuma bowed and began to dance with Tsunade, Naru smiled and looked around nodding at everyone, she looked up and gasped, she smiled as Kakashi came up in a tux, he tickled Hinata making her giggle, he walked up and smiled.

"Bow."she mouth, he did and she curtsied to him, they began to dance together, slowly everyone joined in with them.

Jiriaya walked up and tapped Asuma's shoulder and cut in and danced with Tsunade, they watched Kakashi lead Naru to the garden.

"Well he had the same idea I had."Jiriaya said and chuckled, Tsunade smiled.

They stopped and Kakashi looked at her, she smiled at him. "Why me?"he asked.

"Cause you saw me when no one else did.."she whispered, he smiled at her. "And just because I'm royalty now doesn't mean I'm any different, I mean I still will go to school but I will have to go to Konoha and I'll-"She stopped when he pulled her into a kiss, she moaned and her foot lifted up and kicked the lights on in the garden, he pulled back and she smiled. "That's a really nice way to tell me to shut up."she said, he smiled and leaned in again and kissed her, she set her hands on his shoulders and he cupped her face gently and smiled.

They went in and began to dance to pop music with everyone, they laughed and Kushina hugged Naru tight, she laughed and returned it, Minato hugged her, she gave him one and hugged Hinata tight and laughed hard.

-*o*-

Dear diary, 

Today is my first official day as princess of Konoha!

We arrive in a few hours and I have to meet the whole council before I start my duties.

Mom is moving with me to Konoha and Minato will be coming with her.

Hinata and Kakashi will be coming to Konoha for the summer and they are even bringing my car which I can legally drive in two weeks!

Jiriaya is, of course, around like normal watching over me, everyone is super nervous, but I know I can do this! We'll see what the future holds for me, but I know I'm not going to be scared!

_**The end.**_

* * *

_**I know a few of you wanted this to be KakaSaku, but I'm KakaNaru writer, maybe sometime in the future I will do some others but...oh well not today! NO FLAMES PLEASE!**_

_**Next story? Possibly: The princess Diaries2: The royal engagement**_


End file.
